DESTINY
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: [Ch 10 UP!] Mereka berdua sudah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. perpisahan, penghalang, kekecewaan, keraguan, dan tangisan. melibatkan lebih banyak drama. Lee JenoxHuang Renjun [Noren], slight! Nomin, Markren, and maybe? Markmin. Warn! Typo
1. chapter 1

**DESTINY**

 ** _BxB, Yaoi.._**

 ** _Cast... :_**

 _Huang renjun_

 _-Lee jeno_

 _-Na Jaemin_

 _-Mark Lee_

-Lee Haechan

and other NCT member

 ** _Summary:_**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama(mungkin), Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, Penghalang, Kekecewaan, Keraguan, Dan Tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama didalamnya.

-

-

-

-

-

oO0Oo

2010...

Jeno masih berusia 10 tahun, masih bertitle anak polos. siang itu dia sedang duduk diteras halaman rumahnya, menikmati belaian lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sambil memainkan video game. Tapi sebuah mobil mewah dan truk mengalihkan perhatian jeno, Sepertinya dia akan mempunyai tetangga baru. Terlihat disana beberapa orang menurunkan barang-barang dari dalam truk, mengangkat dan membawanya kedalam rumah yang berada diseberang rumah jeno.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya, dia melihat seorang anak sebayanya turun dari mobil mewah tadi. wajahnya terlihat kesal, bibirnya bergerak-gerak sepertinya sedang menggerutu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran jeno, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah untuk menemui anak tadi.

Setelah sampai, dia menepuk pundak anak laki-laki tadi, yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap kearah jeno, mengerjapkan matanya polos

"Hei... " sapa jeno ceria.

OooooooO

Renjun kecil masih terkejut sekaligus kesal terhadap orang tuanya, sudah berapa kali dia pindah rumah. lelah?! Tentu saja, masa kecilnya dihabiskan diperjalanan. Keluarga Renjun tidak pernah tinggal menetap, paling lama hanya satu tahun. Itu karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan mereka berpindah-pindah tempat. Ayahnya seorang bisnisman memiliki proyek pembangunan dimana-mana, Dan sekarang ayahnya mengincar salah satu bangunan di kota seoul.

Renjun melihat dari kaca mobilnya, rumah baru mereka terlihat mewah. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, didalam ayah ibunya masih sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Renjun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut

"Apa sebegitu pentingkah pekerjaan mereka?! " gerutu renjun.

Renjun masih sibuk melamun sambil memainkan kakinya, sampai tidak sadar jika seorang anak sebayanya sedang mendekat kearah renjun. Anak itu menepuk pundak renjun.

"hai " sapa anak itu ceria, sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Renjun menatapnya sebentar, sebelum tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya.

"Heii juga." jawab renjun

"Siapa namamu? aku lee jeno, rumahku ada di seberang sana " cerocos anak itu, sambil menunjuk rumah megah di seberang rumah renjun.

"Aku huang renjun. " renjun tersenyum kaku, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyapa dan berkenalan dengannya.

OooooooO

Sejak saat itu Renjun dan Jeno menjadi dekat, hampir setiap hari Renjun selalu menghabiskan waktu dirumah jeno dengan bermain. Beruntunglah proyek pembangunan ayah renjun akan memakan waktu yang lama, tidak seperti proyek-proyek sebelumnya. Ayahnya juga sudah memutuskan untuk menetap diseoul.

Saat lulus sekolah dasar renjun dan jeno memutuskan untuk memilih sekolah yang sama. Setiap hari mereka bersama, jalan bersama, tertawa bersama, hampir setiap hal mereka lakukan bersama. Masih terlalu awal untuk menyadari jika mereka seperti sudah terikat.

OooooooooO

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

OooooooO

2018...

8 Tahun berlalu dengan cepat, kini Renjun dan Jeno sudah berada di kelas akhir Sekolah menengah atas.

"jeno!!... "

Renjun terus berlari mengejar jeno yang berada didepannya, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan jeno. Dalam hati dia terus merutuki kakinya yang terlalu pendek dan lamban, atau mungkin langkah jeno terlalu lebar.

"Jeno!!.. bisakah kau berhenti sebentar... arkkhh.. "

Bughh...

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan mendekati renjun yang terduduk dijalan karena tersandung tadi.

"Renjun.. kau tidak apa-apa?. "

"Hikss.. "

"Re.. renjun kau menangis. hey ma..maafkan aku. "

Jeno gugup saat renjun tiba-tiba menangis, ia mengira renjun menangis karena dia meninggalkannya tadi. jeno membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan renjun untuk naik kepunggungnya.

"Naiklah!. aku akan menggendongmu. "

Renjun mengusap air matanya, menatap punggung jeno kemudian menyeringai.

"Antarkan aku sampai sekolah! Tuan kuda ayoo.. "

Jeno tersentak saat renjun naik dan menepuk punggungnya, Terkekeh kecil. Jeno sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat kekanakkan Renjun.

"Dasar huang!!.. kau mengerjaiku ya?! "

"tidak aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mu lee jeno..Ayo jalan!"

"Siap tuan putri!!... hahaha.. "

Jeno berlari sambil menggendong renjun. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Renjun yang ketakutan, sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada leher jeno.

-

-

Sudah masuk jam pelajaran,. tapi jeno dan renjun baru saja sampai.

"Astaga jeno! kita terlambat. "

Jeno tidak menggubris teriakan renjun, dia segera berlari sambil menggenggam tangan renjun menuju kelas mereka. Dengan langkah hati-hati mereka masuk ke kelas, pelajaran sudah berlangsung. Jeno menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendapati Park songsaengnim sedang menatap kearah mereka berdua, renjun terus menunduk sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan jeno.

"Kalian Terlambat 5 menit!."

"Jeo.. jeoseonghamnida songsaengnim.. "

"Aku tidak meminta permintaan maaf kalian."

Aura tidak menyenangkan tiba-tiba menghampiri benak Renjun dan Jeno. membuat keduanya meneguk ludah bersamaan dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Bersihkan gudang dibelakang sekolah, Sekarang!. "

Perintah park songsaengnim. Jeno dan renjun segera membungkuk dan melangkah keluar kelas. mereka berjalan dengan gontai menuju gudang sekolah.

OooooooO

-

-

-

OooooooO

Selesai membereskan gudang. Renjun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin, diikuti jeno dibelakangnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku kantin yang paling pojok, meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Jeno yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau mau aku pesankan apa renjun? "

"Emmm.. terserah kau saja. "

Renjun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya serasa remuk saat ini. Membersihkan gudang sungguh sangat melelahkan bagi Renjun. Jeno hanya menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah untuk memesan makanan.

BRAkkkk

"Astaga! " Renjun terlonjak, mendapati seseorang yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Hahahahahaha.. "

Itu suara tawa orang yang menggebrak meja tadi. Renjun melotot marah kearah orang itu.

"Yak! haechan... Sialan kau"

"Mianhae hahaha.. dimana jeno? "

Orang yang tadi disebut haechan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping renjun. "Dia sedang memesan makanan. " jawab Renjun sekenanya, sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Wah... Jeno memang pasangan idaman, kau beruntung mendapatkannya Renjun"

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Haechan. Temannya ini memang selalu menggodanya dengan Jeno, berapa kali pun Renjun menjelaskan kalau dia dan Jeno hanya sekedar teman anak ini tetap tidak percaya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Haechan! "

"Aku bicara fakta, sesuai dengan pandanganku hehe"

Renjun mendengus 'dasar keras kepala' batin Renjun, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jeno yang tengah berjalan membawa pesanan makanan mereka berdua.

"Jja.. Renjun makanlah! " Ucap Jeno setelah sampai dimeja tempat Renjun, dia membawa 2 orange jus, 2 mangkok ramyeon, dan 1 piring Kimbab.

"Gomawo jeno-ya"

Renjun tersenyum kearah Jeno, yang dibalas cengiran oleh Jeno. Mereka mulai menyantap makanannya, menghiraukan Haechan yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jangan heran, ini sudah menjadi kegiatan Haechan setiap hari. XD.

"Kalian sangat cocok, aku curiga apa setelah lulus kalian akan langsung menikah atau tunangan?! "

UHUK UHUK

Renjun dan Jeno terbatuk bersamaan mendengar penuturan yang menurut mereka gila itu. Renjun sudah siap untuk menjitak temannya ini, tapi Haechan lebih dulu menghindar dan lari menjauh sambil tertawa.

"Aish! anak itu hanya membuat hariku semakin buruk saja. "

Renjun menatap Jeno gugup, begitu pun dengan Jeno. Debaran jantung mereka meningkat.

"Ekhem. lanjutkan makannya saja renjun, jangan hiraukan haechan." Ucap Jeno mencoba menghilangkan aura canggung diantara mereka.

"Ah be.. benar. " _sial_ Kenapa dirinya gugup, Renjun menggaruk tengkuknya, menundukkan kepalanya sambil kembali menyantap makannya.

Selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, Renjun dan Jeno segera kembali kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir.

-

-

Selama dikelas Jeno hanya melamun, memikirkan kemungkinan jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang pada Renjun. Perasaannya sudah ia pendam terlalu lama, menunggu dirinya yakin bahwa perasaannya adalah cinta.

' _haruskah aku mengungkapkannya sekarang, atau saat hari pelulusan'_ batin jeno. kata-kata yang diucapkan Haechan tadi siang tiba-tiba terpikir di benak Jeno.

' _Bagaimana jika langsung melamarnya? argh'_

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya itu bukan ide buruk. Tapi, bagaimana jika Renjun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Renjun yang berada tepat dibelakang Jeno, terlihat khawatir dengan tingkah Jeno.

' _Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit atau... sedang memikirkan perkataan_ _haechan? ' #_ plak

Renjun menepuk jidatnya.

' _pemikiran macam apa itu, mana mungkin jeno akan melamarku. menyatakan cinta saja tidak, jangan berharap lebih huang renjun'_

Menghela nafas panjang Renjun kembali memfokuskan pikiran ke pelajaran. Membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tadi.

' _Let's Destiny play with your heart'_

 _-_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _-_

ooOO0OOoo

Apa ini Yalord XD

Eyowww Jae bawa Ff chaptered lagi dan kali ini NOREN. baru permulaan kok hehehe Kisah cinta NOREN tidak akan semulus yg kalian pikirkan TT.

Udah taukan siapa yang bakal jadi penghalang buat hubungan Noren wkwkwkwk yap Jaemin and Mark.

ada yang tahu drama korea **_WINTER SONATA_** Hubungan Noren bakal aku buat kaya didrama itu XD, yg udah pernah nonton pasti tahu lah. Ok gitu aja, Mohon kritik dan saran nya yaaa

Reviews Juseyo~~~

TTD Jae


	2. chapter 2

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast:**

-Huang Renjun

-Lee Jeno

-Na Jaemin

-Mark lee

and others

 **Sumarry:**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, Kekecewaan, keraguan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama di dalamnya.

-

-

-

-

-

' ** _Begin'_**

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, Renjun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas menyusul Jeno yang lebih dulu ke luar. Jangan lupakan juga Haechan yang mengikuti Renjun di belakang.

"eoh? Haechan kau akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Jeno, setelah tadi berhenti sebentar untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Renjun.

"Aish, tentu saja tidak! aku hanya ikut kalian sampai gerbang sekolah saja, kau ingin aku jadi penjaga kalian berdua, Hah?" decih Haechan kesal, yang direspon kekehan oleh Renjun dan Jeno. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Haechan.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini. Sampai jumpa lagi bye" Ucap Haechan saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Bye" balas Renjun dan Jeno bersamaan, sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka.

-

-

-

"Renjun"

"Apa? "

"Bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan dulu, sebelum pulang ke rumah?" Renjun sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

"Baiklah, Tapi kau ingin jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Namsan Tower"

"HAH? " pekik Renjun, Namsan Tower? bagaimana mungkin? tempatnya kan jauh, pikir Renjun.

"kenapa?" tanya Jeno dengan polosnya, yang membuat Renjun berdecih kesal.

"kau pikir ini liburan sekolah? Namsan Tower kan jauh dari tempat kita Jeno"

"tidak jauh Renjun, kita hanya perlu naik _Seoul Tour Bus_ di halte sana" Jeno menunjuk halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Renjun masih terlihat berpikir.

"Memangnya _Seoul Tour Bus_ melewati daerah kita juga?"

"kau sudah tinggal di seoul delapan tahun Renjun, kita di Yongsan yang sudah pasti dilewati _Seoul tour bus_ juga" ucap Jeno sedikit kesal, yang direspon kekehan oleh Renjun.

"benarkah? aku baru tahu hehe" Jeno memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum dia menarik Renjun ke halte yang ditunjuknya tadi. Mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang ada di sana, bersama Renjun. Tidak lama _Seoul tour bus_ yang mereka tunggu datang, di dalam bus tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Jeno memilih duduk di tingkat atas bus, bersama Renjun yang sejak tadi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jeno.

"Wah" Renjun berdecak saat sampai di bagian atas bus yang atapnya terbuka, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku di barisan ketiga. Tentu saja bersama Jeno.

"Indah kan? "

"Sangat! " jawab Renjun ceria, matanya berbinar melihat setiap tempat yang mereka lewati, rambut oranye tersapu angin wajahnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari, senyumannya yang lebar memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang manis. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona, termasuk Lee Jeno. Pusat perhatiannya saat ini hanyalah Huang Renjun, tidak sedikit pun Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jeno kita sudah sampai" ucap Renjun, lalu menatap Jeno yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Tidak ada respon.

"LEE JENO! " teriakan Renjun membuat Jeno tersentak.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai bodoh" Renjun segera menarik tangan Jeno untuk turun. Mereka sudah sampai di depan Namsan Tower, untuk kesekian kalinya Renjun berdecak kagum, sedangkan Jeno hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi berlebihan dari Renjun.

Untuk memasuki Namsan Tower mereka harus menaiki _Cable car_ atau kereta gantung terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan pengunjung hari ini tidak terlau banyak sehingga Renjun dan Jeno tidak perlu berdesakkan.

Renjun sedikit ketakutan saat _Cable_ _car_ nya mulai bergerak, Jeno menyadari itu dia menarik Renjun ke dekatnya. Terlalu dekat sampai punggung Renjun menyentuh dada bidang milik Jeno, membuat Renjun menahan nafasnya untuk mengontrol agar detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Jeno. Renjun bisa merasakan detakan jantung Jeno juga meningkat.

"kau tidak perlu takut, sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Jeno menenangkan, padahal dia sendiri perlu menenangkan dirinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Renjun.

"I... iya" jawab Renjun gugup. Pintu _Cable car_ terbuka, Renjun segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat. _Syukurlah_ batin Renjun, saat sudah tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jeno.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, menyusuri tempat-tempat di Namsan Tower. Sambil sesekali berhenti untuk berfoto, ataupun melihat-lihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Wah... jeno lihat! belikan aku ini ya" Renjun menunjuk salah satu gantungan _Moomins,_ dengan aegyo andalannya. Jeno menghela nafas sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Renjun, dia tidak tahan jika harus melihat _aegyo_ dari Renjun.

"Jeno-ku memang baik." Renjun menggoyangkan tubuh Jeno ceria, setelah mendapatkan gantungan _mo_ _omins_.

"Renjun, kau mau ke tempat observasi tidak?"

Renjun mengangguk cepat, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jeno. Setelah sampai di tempat observasi yang berada di puncak menara Namsan Tower, Renjun kembali berdecak melihat keindahan kota seoul dari atas sini.

"Renjun!, kemarilah" panggil Jeno. Lalu mengarahkan Renjun ke dekat salah satu tropong yang ada di sana.

"UWAH... Astaga indahnya, wah" decak Renjun, yang tengah melihat keindahan kota seoul menggunakan tropong. Jeno tersenyum melihat Renjun yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dia terdiam sebentar memikirkan kembali tentang 'bagaimana jika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Renjun sekarang'. Masih tidak yakin, Jeno menghela nafasnya.

"Jeno!, aku sudah selesai. kau mau mencobanya tidak?" pertanyaan Renjun, segera membuyarkan lamunan Jeno.

"Tidak, aku sudah mencobanya tadi. sekarang kau mau kemana Renjun?"

"emmm... _Love Lock. "_

"HAH?" pekik Jeno, membuat Renjun sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? ayolah, di sana kita akan mengunci nama kita berdua agar bisa terus bersama" ucap Renjun dengan senyuman polosnya. 'Shit' umpat Jeno dalam hati, kenapa bibir Renjun sangat menggoda.

"Ba... baiklah." tanpa babibu Renjun segera menarik tangan Jeno.

Setelah sampai di tempat kumpulan gembok cinta, Renjun menulis namanya pada sebuah gembok yang sebelumnya telah ia beli. Jeno masih bengong, sebelum juga ikut menuliskan namanya di gembok yang sama. Selesai, Renjun segera memasang nya pada salah satu kawat yang juga berisi begitu banyak gembok, kemudian menguncinya.

"Ini" Renjun menyerahkan kuncinya pada Jeno.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lemparkan kuncinya oleh mu, aku kan sudah menguncinya" jawab Renjun.

Sebelum melemparkannya Jeno memejamkan mata, berdo'a agar dia dan Renjun tetap bersama selamanya. Tentu saja, Renjun melihatnya ia hanya teesenyum dan juga ikut memejamkan mata dan berharap jika jeno juga mencintainya. Jeno segera melemparkan kuncinya, menatap Renjun dalam.

"Huang Renjun" nada suara Jeno terdengar serius, Renjun juga membalas tatapannya saat Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun erat.

"Aku... " Jeno menjeda ucapanya untuk menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku men... "

"JENO!" suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan kata-kata jeno, juga membuat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Renjun untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Yang juga di ikuti Renjun.

"Na Jaemin?" gumam Jeno sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas orang itu. Renjun melirik sekilas ke arah Jeno, sedikit kecewa saat Jeno mulai melepaskan tautan pada tangannya.

Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Renjun dan Jeno berada, dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Jeno cukup lama, tentu saja membuat Renjun yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Jeno, bagaimana kabar mu? " tanya pemuda manis dengan senyuman lebarnya itu, setelah melepas pelukannya. Jeno juga tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, Renjun memilih diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jaemin, kapan kau datang? kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku kau akan pulang dari Kanada, Hah? " tanya Jeno menuntut.

"haha.. maaf, aku berencana membuat kejutan padamu, bibi, dan juga paman. Aku baru saja mendarat dan langsung pergi ke Yongsan untuk menemui keluargamutapi aku mampir dulu ke Namsan" jelas Jaemin masih dengan senyumannya.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja bagaimana? "

"Ide bagus, Hey.. Apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkan teman mu ini?" tanya Jaemin sambil melirik ke arah Renjun.

"Ah.. benar, Injunie ini Na Jaemin teman masa kecil ku." ucap Jeno, yang di respon Renjun dengan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Jaemin.

"Aku Huang Renjun teman dari Lee Jeno, senang bertemu dengan mu Na Jaemin" Renjun mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Jaemin.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Huang" Jaemin tersenyum manis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Jeno.

"Kau sudah selesai bukan? sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Jaemin meraih tangan Jeno, tidak untuk menggenggamnya hanya mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu saat Jeno mengangguk.

Jeno mulai melangkangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Jaemin, tapi Renjun menahan tangannya. Renjun meneguk ludahnya saat kembali bersitatap dengan Jeno.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau.. katakan tadi? " tanya Renjun gugup, Jeno menghela nafas sebentar.

"Akan ku katakan saat hari pelulusan kita. " jawab Jeno singkat, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Jaemin. Jantungnya saat ini berdetak tidak terkontrol.

Renjun menjatuhkan padangannya ke lantai, ' _Aku harus menunggu lagi? hah.. tiga tahun sudah cukup untukku Jeno'_ batin Renjun. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu, Renjun melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk menyusul Jeno dan Jaemin yang sekarang tengah menunggu nya di depan pintu _Cable car._

-

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Mereka sudah sampai di Yongsan, Jaemin dan Jeno terlihat sibuk mengobrol tentang ' _bagaimana kehidupan Jaemin di_ _Kanada'_ selama berjalan menuju rumah Jeno. Sedangkan Renjun hanya sesekali tertawa atau membalas pertanyaan dari Jaemin, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, suasananya sangat canggung bagi Renjun.

"Renjun!, kau akan mampir ke rumahku juga kan? " tanya Jeno.

"Iya, sepertinya _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku masih bekerja."

Meski ini sudah hampir petang, tapi Renjun tahu eomma dan appa nya pasti belum pulang bekerja karena biasanya mereka pulang pada tengah malam hari. Daripada menghabiskan waktu sendiri di rumah yang sepi, ia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah Jeno. Keluarga Lee pun tidak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaan Renjun.

"Wah... Aku iri padamu Renjun, selama 8 tahun aku hanya bertemu lewat _Video call_ dengan Jeno."

Renjun tidak merespon ucapan Jaemin, hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya .

"Aku masih ingat wajahmu saja seharusnya kau bersyukur. "

"Sialan, kau Lee Jeno berhenti!" Jaemin berlari mengejar Jeno.

Sedangkan Renjun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, bohong jika Renjun bilang dia baik-baik saja. Jika bisa dia ingin sekali menangis dan memaki Jeno saat ini, membuatnya menunggu dan terus berharap. ' _haruskah aku berhenti?'_ batin Renjun.

-

-

-

"EOMMA!" teriak Jeno saat sudah sampai di dalam rumahnya, pintu rumah Jeno memang tidak di kunci jadi mereka bisa langsung masuk.

"Jeno kau dari mana saja?" nyonya Lee menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Jeno.

"Eomma tebak aku bawa siapa?" tanya Jeno sambil menyembunyikan Jaemin di belakang punggungnya. Nyonya mengernyit "Tentu saja Renjun, iyakan? memang siapa lagi yang kau bawa?" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum kearah Renjun.

"Na Jaemin" ucap Jeno, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya. Nyonya Lee memekik bahagia saat melihat Jaemin dan memeluknya erat. Renjun tidak menyangka nyonya Lee begitu bahagia, Iri? tentu tidak nyonya Lee memang seperti itu.

"Astaga Jaemin kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu bibi kalau kau sudah pulang?"

"Untuk kejutan hehe" ucap Jaemin sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tahu Renjun?" Renjun menggeleng sambil menatap nyonya Lee untuk mendengar apa yang akan beliau katakan.

"Jaemin ini teman Jeno sejak kecil, dia sangat dekat dengan Jeno. Bahkan ibu Jaemin dan bibi pernah berpikir untuk menjodohkan mereka."

Deg. Renjun sempat membeku, beruntunglah dia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Jeno melirik kearah Renjun untuk melihat ekspresinya, sebuah senyuman tipis dan juga kekehan kecil yang tentu saja terlihat dipaksakan.

"Astaga bibi" decak Jaemin kesal.

"haha maafkan bibi Jaemin, ini karena bibi terlalu bahagia. baiklah ayo kita makan malam bersama! bibi sudah memasak makanan yang enak untuk kalian semua"

Nyonya Lee masih merangkul Jaemin, meninggalkan Renjun dan Jeno yang masih diam ditempat. Jeno melirik sedikit ke arah Renjun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, injun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Renjun singkat tanpa melihat Jeno.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan." Jeno menarik Renjun lembut.

 _Tring_

suara pesan masuk pada ponsel Renjun, menghentikan langkah Jeno. Renjun menekan tombol On pada ponselnya, terlihat satu pesan singkat dari ibunya.

"siapa?" tanya Jeno

"Ibuku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam hari ini. Bilang pada bibi ya Jeno!" Renjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum meraih knop pintu di depannya.

Selepas kepergian Renjun, Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

-

-

"Aku pulang" Ucap Renjun saat sudah sampai di rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja ibunya.

"Ada apa, eomma? " tanya Renjun tanpa basa basi, setelah memasuki ruang kerja ibunya. Nyonya Huang yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan proposal-proposal di depannya, mengalihkan pandangan kearah Renjun.

"Kau sudah pulang, duduklah"

Renjun mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan itu. Nyonya Huang juga ikut duduk di samping Renjun.

"Akhir bulan ini, kita akan pindah Renjun." ucapan nyonya Huang, membuat Renjun terlonjak.

"Pindah? akhir bulan ini, yang benar saja? aku berada di kelas akhir saat ini ibu, tidak akan ada sekolah yang menerima kepindahan ku nanti"

"Tidak perlu pindah sekolah, Ibu hanya perlu mempercepat kelulusan mu. Kau salah satu murid jenius, nilaimu sempurna tanpa mengikuti ujian pun kau akan tetap diterima di Universitas ternama. " tutur nyonya Huang tenang.

Renjun mendengus kesal, ibunya adalah tipe yang tegas jika dia bilang A maka harus A. Tidak akan bisa merubah keputusannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini dimana? "

"Kanada"

"APA? " Renjun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kanada? itu berarti luar korea, luar kota Renjun tidak masalah karena masih bisa menemui Jeno. Tapi, luar negeri itu berarti dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Jeno.

-

-

-

 _'It's Will Begin'_

 ** _TBC_**

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

JENG JENG JENG XD, apa-apaan ini panjang tapi gk jelas. Okey gpplah yah namanya juga juga Author coba-coba #plakk.

Note : Ini bukan Remake dari Winter Sonata kok, cuma konflik percintaannya yang terinspirasi dari drama itu. Ceritanya 100% dari otak aki sendiri yah hehehe XD.

Alurnya mungkin bakal cepet yah, karna aku bakal ngebuat konfliknya pas mereka udah dewasa.

Gomawo buat Fav and follownya, but I need Reviews TT, pliss reviews supaya aku semangat nulisnya.

 ** _Balasan Reviews :_**

 ** _It's YuanRenKai_** : Udah aku lanjut dek, Btw aku 00L loh XD. ini bukan remake dramanya kok hehe.

 ** _Cho Minseo :_** gk yakin juga bakal angst beb. Mereka bakalan pisah dan bakal sukit nyatuinnya lagi TT. kata-katamu tidak aneh kok beb hehehe.

 ** _Nakazawa Ryu :_** gk yakin juga sih bakal seru :'v, ini bukan remake nya. Gk perlu koment panjang" kok titik doang juga aku udah seneg yang penting direview *avaikan XD. Makasih semangatnya.

 ** _MarkeuhyuckLee :_** dia mah emang ngegemesin hehe, makasih udah mampir ya.

Chap selanjutnya udah mulai OTW konflik yah hehe, Jan lupa Reviewsnya ok.

Reviews Juseyo~~~

TTD Jae


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast:**

-Huang Renjun

-Lee Jeno

-Na Jaemin

-Mark Lee

and others

 **Summary:**

Mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, kekecewaan, keraguan dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama di dalamnya.

-

-

-

'Broken'

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Sudah hampir satu minggu dari hari dimana mereka(Renjun dan Jeno) pergi ke Namsan Tower, Jeno jarang sekali mengobrol dengan Renjun. Renjun juga jarang mengunjungi rumah Jeno lagi, bertemu dengan Jeno pun hanya saat pergi ke sekolah.

Jeno merasa aneh dengan sikap Renjun akhir-akhir ini, dia lebih banyak berdiam diri. Saat berangkat sekolah bersama tidak ada obrolan, Renjun selalu memakai Earphone yang tentu saja itu menandakan dia tidak ingin ada obrolan.Ya. Jeno juga mengaku jika akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaemin. Tentu saja karena Jaemin selalu memintanya untuk menemani ini dan itu, Jeno bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak.

"Renjun, kau tidak akan mampir ke Rumah ku? " tanya Jeno, saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan. Renjun masih memakai Earphone nya, tapi dia bisa mendengar ucapan Jeno. Renjun tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng kearah Jeno.

"Tidak, ibu menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang" alasan yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Jeno hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah, Jeno selamat tinggal" ucap Renjun saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Jeno termenung melihat punggung sempit itu sampai hilang di balik pintu.

"selamat tinggal? " guman Jeno. Sebelumnya Renjun selalu mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' tidak pernah 'selamat tinggal'. Ada apa dengannya? pikir Jeno, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mungkin dia hanya lupa. pikir Jeno lagi mencoba menghilangkan firasat buruknya. Sambil kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya yang berada di sebrang rumah Renjun.

-

-

BRUK

Renjun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya saat ini kacau, tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera pindah ke kanada. Bukannya mencoba trus bersama dengan Jeno, ia malah menjauhi Jeno. Renjun belum mengatakan apapun soal kepindahannya pada Jeno, menurut dia lebih baik Jeno tidak tahu. Itu akan mempermudah semuanya.

Renjun bangkit dari tidurnya, untuk mengambil tas yang ada disampingnya. mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tas itu. 'Surat kelulusan' Renjun sudah mendapatkannya, itu berarti dia sudah resmi lulus. Tidak perlu lagi pergi ke sekolah. Itu lah alasan kenapa Renjun mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Jeno.

Matanya kembali menerawang, satu tetes air matanya jatuh. "Hiks... " Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya ia biarkan merosot ke lantai, ingin sekali Renjun lari menemui Jeno. Memeluk tubuhnya erat, mengatakan semua perasaannya. Tapi semua bayangan tentang begitu dekatnya Jaemin dengan Jeno, membuatnya ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeno, sangat..Hikss...sangat mencintaimu" suara serak Renjun terdengar sangat menyedihkan, Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut kakinya. Isakan ia biarkan lolos dari bibirnya, sebelum Renjun kembali berdiri. Menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tidak bisa, air mata kembali menetes dari matanya yang sudah memerah.

Renjun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Membiarkan tangisan, kembali menguasainya. Menumpahkan segala rasa lelahnya, perasaannya, pada tangisan. Hingga alam mimpi menyambutnya, isakan di bibir Renjun masih terdengar. Matanya memejam erat.

-

-

' _Biarkan takdir yang menentukan semuanya'_

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Jeno menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat. Tersisa 20 menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ia segera melesat, tidak menggubris panggilan Nyonya Lee yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sebelum meneruskan langkah cepatnya, Jeno melirik sekilas ke arah rumah Renjun.

"Sepertinya dia sudah berangkat duluan" tutur Jeno bermonolog. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan ucapan Renjun kemarin. Tapi, kembali Jeno meyakinkan dirinnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai di sekolah Jeno segera melesat menuju kelasnya, untuk melihat apakah Renjun sudah sampai. Bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi, tapi Jeno tidak melihat Renjun di sebelah Haechan.

"Haechan-Ah! " yang dipanggil pun segera melihat ke arah Jeno, dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tidak melihat Renjun? "

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, biasanya kan dia bersamamu, " cerocos Haechan. Sekali lagi Jeno hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Renjun? pikir Jeno. Ia merasa khawatir saat ini, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sepulang sekolah Jeno segera menuju rumah Renjun, untuk memastikan apakah pemuda manis yang disayanginya itu baik-baik saja.

Ting Tong

Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu dibuka. Pelayan rumah Renjun tersenyum ramah pada Jeno.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Apa Renjun ada didalam? "

"Kebetulan tuan muda Renjun sedang tidak ada di rumah, apa ada pesan untuknya? biar saya sampaikan" tutur pelayan itu. Tentu saja itu bohong, karena sekarang Renjun tengah mengawasi Jeno lewat CCTV ditempat kerja ibunya.

Jeno terlihat berpikir, Renjun pergi? biasanya dia selalu menghubunginya kalau akan pergi kemana-mana.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Jeno melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah Renjun. Berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya.

Jeno masuk ke dalam rumah, disambut tatapan bingung dari Jaemin yang sejak tadi menunggu Jeno.

"Hey! kau baik-baik saja? kenapa mukamu kusut sekali? " tanya Jaemin dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kental. Yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jeno, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jaemin.

Hening sesaat, sebelum Jaemin kembali melayangkan pertanyaan lagu.

"Oh ya, Renjun dan kau apa sedang ada masalah? " Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jaemin.

"Tidak ada, kami baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah?, tapi aku merasa Renjun seperti menjauhi mu. Bibi Lee juga sempat bertanya padaku, karena tidak biasanya Renjun tidak kesini. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa. " jelas Jaemin, yang direspon helaan nafas panjang oleh Jeno.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi pada Renjun?, dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku ke rumahnya tadi, tapi dia tidak ada." ucap Jeno, terlihat frustasi. Sungguh dia sangat rindu dengan Renjun-nya yang ceria.

Jaemin tidak membalas lagi, dia hanya terdiam menatap Jeno lekat. Temannya ini terlihat sangat frustasi saat ini, karena Renjun. Jaemin merasa iri, dulu Jeno selalu memperhatikannya dan juga menjaganya. Tapi semua itu sepertinya sudah berubah.

-

-

-

Sudah hampir 5 hari Renjun hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya, besok adalah hari terakhir ia di korea. Tapi, sama sekali belum memberitahukannya pada Jeno. Untuk bertemu saja dia enggan. Renjun ingin pergi diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Jeno. Membiarkan perasaannya dipendam dalam hatinya, dan terhapus dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, dia ragu untuk melakukan itu. Renjun ingin menemui Jeno untuk terakhir kalinya, setidaknya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Membuat kenangan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Renjun terus menatap layar ponselnya penuh keraguan, Ia menekan daftar panggilan di ponselnya. 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jeno, sepertinya Jeno benar khawatir padanya. Renjun memantapkan hatinya, ia hendak menekan tombol _Call_ pada ponselnya. Tapi, panggilan masuk dari Jeno mendahuluinya. Renjun tersenyum geli sebelum menekan tombol terima.

" _RENJUN-AH"_ Suara teriakan Jeno, membuat Renjun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Astaga, kenpa aku berteriak? telinga ku sakit kau tahu"

" _Biarkan saja.. kau kemana saja Hah? panggilanku juga tidak kau angkat. Tega sekali kau membuat ku hampir mati karena khawatir."_

Renjun terdiam, mendengar suara Jeno yang terdengar sangat khawatir padanya. Mata Renjun kembali memanas, tetesan kristal bening membasahi Renjun. 'Cengeng sekali diriku' Renjun menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Maafkan aku. Ibu mengajakku ke tempat kerjanya, selama seminggu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu"

" _Lalu, bagaimana keadaan mu? kapan kau akan kembali? "_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku pulang, dan aku ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower lagi. Ada yang bilang besok akan turun salju pertama, Jeno besok kau tidak ada acara kan? "

 _"Tidak ada, kau ingin mengajakku baiklah, kita berangkat saat petang saja. Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan salju pertama akan turun malam hari, akan sangat indah jika kita menyaksikannya di Namsan"_

"Oke, aku tutup telponnya ya!. Sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Renjun, langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jeno. Helaan nafasnya terasa sangat berat, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jeno saat dia mengatakan akan pergi ke kanada? terus terpikir di otak Renjun.

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

1 Desember 2018

Akan Renjun ingat selalu, hari terakhir ia menapakan kakinya di tanah Seoul, menghirup udara segar, dan hari terkahir melihat seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 KST, Renjun sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Namsan Tower, jaket tebal berwarna hitam membungkus tubuh kecilnya hingga lutut, jeans yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran membuatnya terlihat sangat mungil, terakhir topi putih untuk menutup kepalanya. Setelah selesai Renjun segera menuju mobilnya, mengatakan pada supir untuk mengantarnya ke halte Yongsan. Ya. Ia tidak sedang di Yongsan saat ini, karena besok Renjun berangkat ke kanada. Ibunya sudah membereskan semua barang di rumahnya, jadi mereka menginap di hotel 2 hari ini.

Di rumah Jeno sudah bersiap untuk berangkat, Jeno menuruni tangga dengan ceria sambil sesekali bersenandung. Nyonya Lee baru saja masuk ke rumah dan langsung menghampiri Jeno, yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Jeno-ya, temui Jaemin dia sedang sakit. Bibi Na belum pulang dari Kanada, dia sendirian di rumah. Eomma sedang ada urusan sekarang" tutur Nyonya Lee

"Tapi, eomma aku.. " ucapan Jeno terpotong, saat melihat eommanya menempelkan kedua tangannya memohon. Jeno menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk. bagaimana dengan Renjun?

-

-

Renjun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi halte, untuk menunggu Jeno. Langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga, menandakan hari sudah petang. Udara nya sangat dingin saat ini, Renjun menggosokan tangannya untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan. Bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan uap karena dingin. Jeno masih belum datang juga. _Drrrt drrrt_ Ponsel di saku jaket Renjun bergetar. satu panggilan dari Jeno, senyuman Renjun seketika mengembang dan langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Jeno.

"Hallo, kau dimana Jeno? aku sudah ada di halte. " ucap Renjun dengan nada ceria nya. _"maafkan aku Renjun, aku sedang di rumah Jaemin saat ini dia sedang sakit"._

Seketika itu juga senyuman lebar Renjun luntur, wajah cerianya kembali suram.

"Oh baiklah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Dan katakan pada Jaemin cepat sembuh." ucap Renjun kembali, dengan suara yang dibuat-buat ceria.

 _"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa, pakai mantel tebal diluar pasti sangat dingin. "_

"Iya aku memakainya kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah dulu ya busnya sudah datang. "

 _"Baiklah hati-hat..._ pip.

Renjun segera memutus panggilannya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bus. Kembali memilih duduk di atap bus, padahal orang-orang lebih memilih duduk di dalam karena cuacanya sangat dingin. Renjun tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka yang seakan mengatakan 'Kau gila', ia hanya ingin angin menghapus perasaannya saat ini juga. Jeno kembali membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

-

-

-

"Baiklah hati-hat... i" Jeno menjeda ucapannya saat sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak oleh Renjun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat, memasukan ponselnya kembali pada saku jaket nya. Saat ini Jeno sedang berada di balkon rumah Jaemin.

Jeno mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna putih, dari saku jaket tebalnya. Ia membukanya perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin berukirkan huruf _J_ dan _R,_ pada masing-masing cincin.Benar. Jeno sudah merencanakan akan menyatakan perasaannya dan juga mengikat Renjun,dengan cincin yang ada di tangannya. Menyatakan pada semua orang bahwa Renjun adalah miliknya. Tapi, semuanya gagal.

"Jeno!" panggil Jaemin lirih, ia berjalan ke arah Jeno dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jeno menghampiri Jaemin.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, istirahatlah! " Jaemin menggeleng. Ia tahu Jeno tadi memegang kotak cincin, dan dia penasaran.

"Aku melihat kotak cincin yang kau pegang tadi, untuk siapa?" pertanyaan Jaemin, membuat Jeno gelagapan. Jaemin memicingkan matanya menyelidik.

"Apakah untuk Renjun?" Jeno sempat terkejut, sebelum mengangguk lemah. Jaemin tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?"

"5 tahun, aku merasakannya saat kelas dua SMP" jawaban Jeno, membuat Jaemin terkejut.

"Dan kau belum menyatakan perasaan mu padanya selama itu?" Jeno mengangguk.

"Saat itu Aku belum yakin, kalau itu perasaan cinta. Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar menginginkan Renjun menjadi milikku. " penuturan Jeno, membuat Jaemin terdiam. Dia melangkah mendekat ke hadapan Jeno, menatap matanya dalam. Sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Hah?! "

Cup

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Renjun mengeratkan mantelnya, sambil terus menyusuri Namsan Tower. Kelap-kelip lampu seakan menyambutnya, membuat senyuman Renjun mengembang untuk sesaat. Renjun terus melangkah menuju tempat observasi.

Pemandangan kota seoul sangat indah dimalam hari, senyuman Renjun kembali mengembang. Akan lebih indah lagi jika Jeno juga ada disini, Renjun menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat terakhir.

Ribuan gembok dengan lampu gemerlapan, seakan menyambut Renjun. Langkah kakinya ia bawa ke tempat dimana gembok yang bertuliskan namanya dan Jeno terpasang. Gemboknya ia genggam erat, seharusnya ia akan bersama selamanya dengan Jeno. Tapi, semuanya hanya tinggal harapan sekarang. Serpihan putih mulai turun dari langit.

"Salju pertama," gumam Renjun, mendongakan kepala sambil mengangkat tangannya. Merasakan lembutnya salju yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Tapi, tidak dengan hatinya.

Matanya mulai memanas, dengan susah payah Renjun menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes. Tapi, tetap saja air matanya seakan berlomba untuk turun membasahi pipinya. Memaksa sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Semuanya telah berakhir, harapan, dan juga cintanya.

Kata orang berdo'a lah saat salju pertama turun, maka semua harapan mu akan terkabul. Renjun hanya berharap perasaannya terhapus sekarang juga, semua memori tentangnya dan juga Jeno.

Renjun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat memilukan.

Renjun mendongakan wajahnya menatap langit malam yang berwarna hitam pekat, tidak ada satu bintang pun diatas sana.

' _Apa dia mendengarku menangis?, semuanya sudah berakhir. Jeno selamat tinggal. Hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku'_ batin Renjun. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Diikuti salju yang juga turun cukup banyak.

 _"Salju pertama, menjadi saksi begitu memilukannya, dan menyedihkannya cintaku"_

 _Huang Renjun._

 _'First Snow'_

-

-

 ** _TBC_**

ooOO0OOoo

gk mau ngomong banyak. Cuma mau minta maaf udah bikin Noren menderita :'(. Dan pliss jangan Benci Jaemin, benci diriku saja okey :).

Sekali lagi makasih yg udah fav and follow. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ok.

 **Balasan Reviews...**

 **Cheon yj :** begitulah TT, gomawo udah mampir.

 **Wiji :** Jeno udah pasti nyesel, gk kok Jeno juga cinta sama Renjun cuma gk bisa ngungkapin TT. makasih udah mampir.

 **tentennie :** duh gk nyangka cerita nya bisa nusuk juga. bukan Renjun nya doang kok yang sengsara Jenonya juga TT. 100 buat kamu hehe bener Renjun bakal ketemu Mark di Kanada. Nih udah diUp lagi cepetkan wkwk. jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya :)

Reviews Juseyo~~

TTD Jae


	4. Chapter 4

**DESTINY**

 **BxB, Yaoi, BL**

 **Cast :**

\- Huang Renjun

-Lee Jeno

-Na Jaemin

-Mark Lee

and Others

 **Summary :**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama(mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, kekecewaan, keraguan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

-

-

-

' ** _Hurt'_**

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Jeno menggeliat, saat cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah dari jendela yang terbuka mengenai indra penglihatannya. Mengucek matanya pelan, sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Melirik sekilas Jaemin yang tengah berbaring disampingnya . Kejadian semalam masih membuatnya terkejut, Jaemin mencintainya.

 ** _flashback/_**

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu? " Jaemin menatap dalam mata onyx didepannya.

"Hah? " Jeno membulatkan matanya, bibir Jaemin menempel tepat di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tapi tetap membuat Jeno terkejut.

"Jae.. min? "

"Aku tidak akan memintamu mencintaiku juga Jeno, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku saja" Ucap Jaemin dengan senyuman tulus yang terpasang di bibirnya. Jeno masih diam tak bergeming.

"Dan kecupan tadi, anggap saja pelajaran dariku. Saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Renjun kau harus mencium bibirnya hehehe" Lanjut Jaemin sambil terkekeh.

"Yak!, kenapa kau masih diam disini?! " Jeno terlonjak, lalu menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Temui Renjun sekarang, bodoh! "

"Tapi kau masih sakit, dan wajahmu sangat pucat saat ini" tutur Jeno, dengan nada khawatir. Jaemin hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Pergilah! " balas Jaemin, sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Jeno.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Jeno membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari Jaemin yang masih diam di balkon. Baru beberapa langkah, Jeno mendengar suara debaman yang cukup keras dari arah balkon.

Dengan panik Jeno melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Jeno membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Jaemin tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

"Jaemin! "

 ** _flashback end/_**

Jeno menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jaemin. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, wajahnya juga tidak terlihat pucat lagi. Jeno tersenyum. Dia hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya tapi urung, melirik sekilas kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Renjun bagaimana? apa dia baik-baik saja? pikiran Jeno mulai menerawang. Semalaman dia melupakan Renjun.

Jeno menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel. Menekan tombol on pada ponselnya dengan segera, satu panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan masuk tertera pada layar lockscreennya. dari Renjun. Jeno menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar, sepertinya Renjunnya sudah kembali seperti biasa tidak berdiam diri lagi. Ia yakin isi pesannya pasti tentang kekesalan Renjun karena panggilannya tidak diangkat. Dengan tidak sabar Jeno menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membuka pesan dari Renjun.

Senyuman yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajah Jeno, luntur seketika saat Jeno mulai membaca pesan dari Renjun. Tangannya bergetar, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari Ranjang hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup keras. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, tanganya dengan cepat menyambar mantel tebal yang tergantung. Memakai mantel itu dengan cepat, Jeno sempat berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja nakas tadi.

Sebelum berlari keluar kamar, mengabaikan Jaemin yang baru saja bangun kebingungan. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikiran Jeno adalah 'Renjun'. Ekspresinya saat ini tidak bisa ditebak, Panik, takut, khawatir bercampur.

 _From: Renjun_

 _Jeno-ya kau belum bangun? sepertinya iya ㅋㅋㅋ. Hey kau tidak perlu_ _merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani ku kemarin, Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Jaemin sekarang? semoga dia sudah sembuh ya. Ah aku terlalu bertele-tele, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke kanada, Jeno. Maafkan aku baru memberi tahu mu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan tenang. Besok hari pelulusan bukan? kau tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-katamu. Karena sepertinya aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Hiduplah dengan baik tanpa ku ok, Selamat tinggal._

Jeno melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dadanya sesak saat ini, mencoba menahan rasa takutnya sekarang. Dia takut sangat takut kehilangan Renjun. Jeno tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia benar-benar kehilangan Renjun. Tujuannya saat ini adalah _Incheon_ Airport, Jeno tidak akan membiarkan Renjun meninggalkannya. Dia akan menahan Renjun dengan cara apapun, jika tidak maka Jeno akan menyesal untuk selamanya.

-

Renjun sudah berada didalam pesawat saat ini. Sisa 5 menit pesawat yang ia tumpangi lepas landas. Nyonya Huang yang berada disamping Renjun, terus mengamati ekspresi anaknya yang terlihat murung. Hanya sesekali tersenyum itu pun terlihat dipaksakan. Tentu saja nyonya Huang tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Jeno?" tanya nyonya Huang lembut. Renjun melirik sekilas kearah ibunya, sebelum menggeleng.

"Bukankah ibu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menemui keluarga Lee." Renjun menhela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sudah kesana, tapi tidak ada Jeno. Aku hanya bertemu dengan bibi Lee. Sudahlah ibu jangan bahas itu lagi aku lelah. " Renjun mengakhiri ucapannya.

Memasang Earphone pada kedua telinganya, kemudian menutup matanya. Ya. Ia lelah sangat lelah, sudah cukup semalaman dia hanya menangis. Dan saat ia menemui kediaman keluarga Lee, Jeno tidak ada disana. Tapi menginap di rumah Jaemin, Renjun memang bisa mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya, sudah terlalu banyak luka dan itu disebabkan oleh satu orang.

-

Jeno sudah berada di _incheon Airport_ sekarang. Terus berlari menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada disana, mencari sosok manis yang sangat ia sayangi dan rindukan saat ini. Jeno terus menerobos orang yang berlalu lalang, tidak mempedulikan teriakan marah mereka.

Nafasnya terasa berat, kakinya juga sudah mulia lelah. Tapi dia belum menemukan Renjun. Jeno berhenti sejenak, untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jeno memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah layar, yang menunjukan jadwal penerbangan hari ini. Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, penerbangan ke kanada sudah dilaksanakan 15 menit yang lalu. Semuanya sudah berakhir, dia benar-benar kehilangan Renjun sekarang. Semua itu karena kesalahannya. Menyesal? sangat.

"Arghhhh... " Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mata onyxnya memerah. Seakan siap meluncurkan krystal bening dari matanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis menyesali semuanya. Tidak berguna memang.

Jeno berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya, ini masih terasa seperti mimpi. Dia kehilangan Renjun sebelum memilikinya. Di dalam mobil Jeno merenung, matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Bagaimana dengan cincin yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Renjun?. Jeno menatap kotak putih yang ada di genggamannya, ia meringis. Semua yang telah direncanakannya hancur. Dia sangat membenci dirinya sekarang. Sifat pengecutnyalah yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan Renjun. Dan jika saja dia menolak permintaan ibunya untuk menjaga Jaemin, mungkin Jeno masih bisa bersama Renjun saat ini.

Jeno melajukan mobilnya, tatapannya masih kosong. Entah kemana tujuannya sekarang. Ia mencengkram erat kemudinya. Bayangan kebersamaannya dengan Renjun, tawa Renjun. Terus berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Aku kehilangannya.. Aku kehilangannya sekarang, bodoh!" rutuk Jeno, sambil meninju dengan keras kemudi mobilnya. Lebam di buku tangannya terlihat jelas.

Jeno menghentikan mobilnya, di depan Cafe yang bernama _Night Cafe_ Segera memarkirkan mobilnya, dan keluar. Jeno berjalan masuk dengan gontai. Cafe itu lebih cocok disebut sebuah bar, karena beberapa pengunjung yang datang kesana untuk _minum._ Jeno mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu bar yang kosong.

"Anda mau pesan apa, tuan muda? " tanya pelayan bar yang berada tepat di depan Jeno.

"Satu botol anggur" jawab Jeno dingin.

"Satu botol anggur? sepertinya kau masih muda, apa kau yakin akan memesan itu? "

"Ambilkan saja kau tidak perlh bertanya!" Jeno menggeram, membuat pelayan itu terintimidasi dan segera mengambilkan pesanan Jeno.

Satu botol anggur? apa dia sudah gila. Ya. Jeno memang gila sekarang. Dia hanya ingin Renjun kembali sekarang. Dengan melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan, Jeno berharap Renjun akan kembali padanya dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Pemikiran bodoh.

Anggur yang dipesannya sudah datang, Jeno menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas kecil. Meminumnya dalam satu tegukkan. Rasa pahit, dan juga panas seakan membakar tenggorokkannya. Tapi Jeno tidak peduli, dia menuang anggurnya lagi. Dan kembali meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Baru dua gelas, Jeno sudah merasakan kepalanya berat.

-

Jaemin terlihat tengah berada di rumah Jeno saat ini. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jeno, setelah pagi tadi dia pergi begitu saja. Bibi Lee memberi tahunya soal kepergian Renjun tadi. Jaemin yakin sekali Jeno pergi karena itu. Dia terus mencoba menghubungi Jeno tapi nihil, dia tidak mengangkat telponnya. _Drrtt drrttt._

Panggilan masuk dari Jeno, tanpa babibu Jaemin langsung mengangkatnya.

"Jeno!, kau dimana? "

"APA?!, dimana dia berada sekarang? "

" _Night Cafe_ Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, yang menelpon Jaemin bukanlah Jeno tapi pelayan _Night Cafe_ Ia tahu tempat itu, Bar yang berkedok Cafe.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga dia dulu! aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi" Jaemin segera melesat keluar. Menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke _Night Cafe._

Jaemin terus menggigiti jarinya, ia khawatir sangat khawatir. Sahabatnya tengah frustasi sekarang, Jeno mabuk. Dia tidak menyangka Jeno akan sefrustasi ini, karena ditinggalkan Renjun. Begitu berharganyakah Renjun bagi Jeno? Jaemin tidak pernah mengadari itu.

-

Jeno tengah terkapar mabuk sekarang. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Renjun. Pelayan _night cafe_ masih menjaganya disitu. Jeno terlihat berantakan, wajahnya yang tampan tergantikan dengan wajah sembab, dan lelah.

"JENO! " suara teriakan Jaemin, membuat pengunjung menatap kearahnya.

Jaemin melangkah kearah Jeno, menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Dia mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Jeno yang selalu terlihat kuat, sekarang terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh.

"Jeno-ya, sadarlah!... ayo kita pulang" Ucap Jaemin, sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Jeno.

"Hnng.. " Jeno membuka sedikit matanya yang sayu.

"Uhuk.. Renjun-ah kau datang?.. haha.. aku tau kau akan datang!" lantur Jeno, dengan tawa yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya yang lunglai merangkul Jaemin.

"Jeno!, aku Jaemin.. JAEMIN! temanmu." teriak Jaemin mencoba menyadarkan Jeno. Yang dibalas tatapan sayu yang sangat menyayat hati. Jaemin ingin menangis sekarang sungguh, dia tidak bisa melihat Jeno seperti ini.

Jeno terkekeh sebentar, sebelum berganti menjadi ratapan penyesalannya.

"Jaemin-ah!... dia meninggalkanku, aku kehilangannya sekarang." Jeno terus mengatakan itu berulang, dia memang tidak menangis dengan terisak. Tapi, air mata yang keluar membuktikan jika Jeno menangis. Jeno mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ambruk. Dia tak sadarkan diri, Jaemin yang panik segera meminta bantuan pelayan tadi untuk memapah Jeno.

Jaemin sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil Jeno, terus menatap Jeno yang berada di kursi belakang melalui kaca yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana bisa, pria sekuat Jeno bisa terlihat sangat lemah seperti itu?.

"Betapa beruntungnya Renjun, bisa dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh mu." gumam Jaemin.

 _Begitu pun Renjun yang mencintainya begitu besar juga. Seharusnya mereka bisa bersama. Tapi takdir ingin menguji seberapa kuat cinta mereka._

 ** _'Destiny of Love'_**

 ** _TBC_**

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Singkat :'(, gk ngefeel eaps :'(. Maafkan Jae readerdeul. Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Seneng bener deh banyak yang suka dan Review juga yeyyyy. Chap selanjutnya insya allah di panjangi okey.

Aku gk bisa gambarin Seme nangis bener hehehe. Takut terlalu menye kkkkk. Mohon maaf lah ya kalo gk ngefeel. Dan typo aku gk edit lagi bener deh.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat fav and follownya. and Reviews Juseyo

 ** _Balasan Reviews ~~_**

 ** _Cheon yj :_** Renjun terlalu lelah digantung TT. sebenarnya gk tega bikin Jaemin jadi orang ketiga tapi gimana lagi hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut. aku aja gk tau gimana nasib cincinnya nanti, mungkin bakal dikasih aku *plakk. reviews lagi ya…

 ** _It's YuanRenKai :_** Ff aku emang mudah ditebak wkwkwk. aku udah buat Jeno sengsara tuh gimana? kurang gk wkwkw. Renjun bakal ketemu Mark di kanada hehehe. Reviewnya lagi ya ~

 ** _Miss xk :_** Aku aja gk tahu kepanaaa TT. XD ampe typo. iya Renjun bakal ketemu Mark kok. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh kkk. Reviews lagi ya beb~

 ** _Guest :_** Bener kok Renjun bakal ketemu mark di kanada, tapi soal mantan Jaemin gk yakin kkk. Aku gk janji loh bikin Noren bahagia #plak XD. makasih pujiannya aku gk nyangka ff aku ada yang minat.

 ** _Wiji :_** makasih udah mau nunggu ff aku ya… ini udah lanjut kok. Jeno gk nerima Jaemin kok dia hanya cinta sama Renjun hehehe. Yukhei gk bakal muncul di ff ini, aku bakal munculin mark hehehe. Makasih aku nyangka bakal bikin anak orang nangis.

 ** _Nichi :_** Aku nulisnya aja sambil nangis #plak XD. udah Up ini, cepet kan. hehehe aku udah bikin Jeno nyesel yah. makasih udah suka FF aku. ditunggu reviewsnya ya.

 ** _Yeolloaddedbaek :_** Kok aku bingung #plak. hehehe sengaja. makasih udah mampir ya

 ** _Kyungie love :_** Makasih udah suka ff aku „ iya Renjun bakal ketemu Mark di kanada, mungkin bakal ada cinta segiempat wkwkw. Duh gk nyangka bener bisa bikin clekit clekit. Di tunggu reviews nya ya~

 ** _Moominnoren :_** Demi apa aku gk nyangka bakal ngefeel, dan bikin nangis. aku udah up yah. Reviews nya ditinggu ~~~

Chap selanjutnya, Mark bakal muncul yeyyy hehehe.

Reviews Juseyo~~~

TTD Jae


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast :**

\- Huang Renjun

\- Lee Jeno

\- Na Jaemin

\- Mark Lee

and others

 **Summary :**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama(mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, keraguan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

-

-

-

 _' **Memory'**_

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Sudah hampir 5 hari, Jeno terus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Membiarkan kamarnya gelap. Jeno duduk di lantai, dengan bersender pada ranjang di belakangnya. Sepasang onyx nya menatap kosong kedepan, tangannya menggenggam kotak putih. Membukannya perlahan, bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang lebih mirip ringisan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil salah satu cincin. Ia mengambil cincin dengan ukiran huruf _R_ , kemudian memakainya.

"Sangat pas. " gumamnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Jeno menghela nafas panjang, Renjun hanya meninggalkan keluar negeri. Kenapa dia merasa akan kehilangan Renjun selamanya?. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk Universitas.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Vancouver, Canada~~~~~~

Pemuda bersurai orange, dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Hanya wajahnya tidak dengan hatinya yang masih mendung. Renjun terus menyusuri jalanan Kanada, bangunan gaya Eropa sangat mendominasi. Terkesan klasik namun mewah. Hari ini hari pertama nya menapaki Kanada, juga kuliah disini. Renjun berkuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di kanada yakni University of British columbia. Dia memilih berjalan kaki, karena jarak Universitasnya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen yang dia tinggali. Jalanannya juga terlihat sepi dari kendaraan, kebanyakan orang disini memilih berjalan kaki atau bersepeda. Nyaman. Kesan pertama yang Renjun rasakan di Kanada.

Sekarang Renjun sudah sampai didepan University of British columbia. Gedung tinggi menjulang menyambutnya, gerbang besi dengan ukiran rumit sudah terbuka. Renjun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya, beberapa orang bahkan menatapnya aneh. Sampai Renjun tidak menyadari, jika dia menghalangi beberapa orang yang akan lewat.

"Minggir! " teriak seseorang(dengan bahasa inggris) menyadarkan Renjun dari lamunannya. Dan segera bergerak kesamping untuk memberi jalan orang yang berteriak tadi. Renjun sempat membungkuk dan meminta maaf, meski diacuhkan. Ini Western kebanyakan orang-orang bersikap acuh pada pendatang, jadi tidak perlu kaget.

Renjun melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor. Dia merasa sangat kecil saat memasuki ruangan luas dan tinggi, orang-orang juga lebih tinggi darinya. Renjun menatap tubuhnya miris. BUGH

Seseorang tidak sengaja mendorong Renjun hingga terjatuh. Renjun meringis, kemudian melirik kearah orang yang telah mendorongnya tadi. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, wajahnya cukup tampan perpaduan asia dan eropa. Menatap Renjun khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya pemuda itu dengan bahasa inggris yang kental. Yang dibalas gelengan kecil.

"Kau dari korea?" tanya nya lagi kali ini dengan bahasa korea yang bisa dibilang fasih. Renjun menggangguk sebelum menjawab.

"Benar, aku dari korea. apa kau juga?"

"Ibuku berasal dari korea." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, aku Mark Lee." Lanjutnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kehadapan Renjun. Renjun membalas uluran tangan pemuda yang bernama Mark tadi.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga Mark, aku Huang Renjun."

"haruskah aku memanggilmu injun." ucap Mark sambil terkekeh. Tapi tidak dengan Renjun, wajah cerianya memudar.

"Injunie~"

Suara Jeno yang memanggilnya, terngiang di telinga Renjun. Mark menyadari perubahan ekspresi Renjun itu. Apa dia mengucapkan hal yang salah? pikirnya.

"Apa aku mengucapkan hal yang salah?" tanya Mark akhirnya.

"Jangan memanggilku injun! aku membencinya." jawab Renjun dingin, kemudian berlalu mmeninggalkan Mark.

"Oh. Hey! tunggu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membenci itu." Mark mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Renjun. Yang dibalas helaan nafas. Renjun pun berhenti melangkah, dia menatap Mark.

"Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan." ucap Renjun sambil menunduk. Mark terkekeh, pemuda bersurai orange didepannya ini sangat imut. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"haha, tidak perlu. ngomong-ngomong kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Mark, sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Renjun.

"Design."

"Wah, berarti kita satu fakultas." Renjun melirik Mark dengan mata berbinar. Setidaknya dia tidak canggung nanti, karena punya seseorang yang dikenal.

"Benarkah?, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan teman secepat ini." Mark terkekeh sambil mengacak surai orange didepannya. Yang dibalas dengusan tak terima dari empunya.

Terhitung baru beberapa menit mereka berkenalan, tapi Mark sudah merasa nyaman bersama Renjun. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum, melihat Renjun dengan Excited nya bertanya ini dan itu padanya. Renjun juga merasa nyaman dengan Mark, dia orang yang lucu meski leluconnya terkadang garing. Tapi bisa membuat Renjun tertawa, setidaknya Renjun sedikit melupakan beban pikirannya selama ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sambil sesekali terkekeh bersama. Orang yang melihat mereka tidak akan percaya, jika mereka baru saja berkenalan tadi. Karena Renjun dan Mark terlihat sangat dekat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Seoul, South Korea~

Jeno tengah mengemas barang-barangnya, untuk berangkat ke dongdaemun-gu. Jeno diterima di salah satu Universitas ternama di korea, yakni Kyunghee University. Karena letaknya cukup jauh dari kediaman Jeno, ia memutuskan untuk menyewa Apartemen di dongdaemun yang letaknya dekat dengan Kyunghee University. Sebenarnya nyonya Lee tidak mengijinkan Jeno, tapi ia berubah pikiran karena Jaemin juga diterima di universitas yang sama.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu, menghentikan aktivitas Jeno sejenak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Sosok manis dengan senyuman lebarnya, terlihat saat Jeno membukakan pintu.

"Jaemin?, Masuklah! " gumam Jeno pelan.

"Apa kau sudah siap? " tanya Jaemin, sambil melangkah masuk mengikuti Jeno. Pertanyaan Jaemin dibalas anggukkan lemah oleh Jeno.

Jaemin menghela nafas pelan, Jeno sepertinya belum sepenuhnya baik - baik saja.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah siap kita berangkat sekarang saja." Ucap Jaemin, sambil menepuk punggung Jeno. Lagi, Jeno hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

-

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang, sebelum tadi berpamitan dengan nyonya Lee. Jaemin melirik sekilas kearah Jeno, lalu menghela nafas. Ekspresi datar Jeno cukup mengganggunya.

"Jeno-ya, kau baik-baik saja? "

"Hmmm" jawab Jeno dengan anggukan tipis kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Lagi, Jaemin hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi sikap dingin Jeno.

"Wah" decak Jaemin, saat sudah sampai didalam apartemen Jeno. Mereka tidak tinggal bersama, Apartemen Jaemin berada satu lantai lagi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk, di ruang tengah. Apartemennya cukup luas dan mewah.

"Kau tidak pergi ke apartemenmu? " tanya Jeno, sambil menaruh barang-barangnya. Jaemin menggeleng, matanya terpejam.

"Tidak, nanti saja aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku disini. Lagi pula kita kuliah sore harikan?" Ucap Jaemin, masih dengan posisi berbaringnya. Jeno hanya ber"hmm" ria, sambil terus membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan keluar, untuk berbelanja makanan. Kau mau ikut Jae?" tanya Jeno, yang sekarang sudah ada didepan pintu. Melirik kearah Jaemin yang tengah berbaring di sofa nya. Dengan cepat Jaemin bangun dari posisinya dan menghampiri Jeno.

"Aku ikut." ucap Jaemin, sambil merangkul tangan Jeno. Siempunya hanya tersenyum tipis.

-

Jeno berdecak kesal, seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Jaemin berbelanja. Sekarang lihat, bukannya berbelanja makanan. Jaemin malah mengajaknya membeli pernak-pernik untuk menghias kamar.

"Jeno-ya, kau pilih mana? yang ungu atau pink? " tanya Jaemin, menunjukan dua dream catcher berbeda warna. Jeno memutar bola matanya malas, jika bukan teman mungkin dia sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ungu, ayolah Jaemin. kita hampir 30 menit disini."

"Iya, sebentar lagi Jeno. Kau keluar duluan saja nanti aku menyusul." tanpa aba-aba, Jeno langsung keluar meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih berkutat dengan belanjaannya.

Jeno hendak berlalu dari tempat Jaemin berada, untuk pergi menuju minimarket. Tapi, penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup familiar. Sebuah kedai yang bertema-kan Moomins menarik perhatian Jeno, letaknya di seberang jalan. Jeno pun melangkah menuju kedai itu.

Ini lebih tepat di sebut toko dibanding kedai, tempatnya sangat rapih nuansa pink mendominasi toko itu. Jeno tersenyum, dia merasa dekat dengan Renjun saat ini. Pemuda manis itu sangat menyukai Moomins. Jeno pun membeli salah satu boneka Moomins, berukuran kecil. Dia berpikir, dengan adanya boneka itu di kamarnya. Jeno akan selalu merasa Renjun berada didekatnya.

Jaemin yang baru saja selesai berbelanja, langsung keluar untuk menemui Jeno. Tapi, orang yang dia cari tidak ada. Jaemin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Jeno. Apa dia sudah pergi ke minimarket ? pikir Jaemin. Saat dia hendak melangkah menuju ke minimarket yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sosok Jeno tertangkap indra penglihatannya, ia terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko boneka.

Jeno terus saja memandangi boneka Moomins itu, bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Ingatan tentang Renjun yang merengek padanya saat minta dibelikan gantungan Moomins di Namsan. Jeno terlalu fokus pada boneka Moomins nya dan juga pikirannya tentang Renjun. Sampai tidak menyadari jika lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah merah. Jeno tetap melangkahkan kakinya, sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada boneka moomins. Senyumnya juga masih terpatri. Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melesat, Jeno tidak sempat menyadarinya.

BRAK

Jeno terpental seketika, ia langsung tak sadarkan karena benturan kepalanya yang cukup keras pada aspal. Ingatannya dengan Renjun terbayang diotaknya, tapi satu persatu kenangannya dengan Renjun seakan dihapus. Dan gelap.

"JENO!!!" teriakan Jaemin menggelegar. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Jaemin segera berlari menghampiri Jeno. Beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu segera menelpon ambulance dan menghampiri Jeno.

"Jeno-ya, bertahan sebentar...hiks. " ucap Jaemin lirih, sambil merengkuh tubuh Jeno yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya mengenai tangan Jaemin.

-

Ruangan serba putih, menyambut indra penglihatan Jeno yang masih remang-remang. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi padanya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia melihat ibunya dan seorang pemuda manis yang tidak ia kenal bersamanya. Jaemin.

"Jeno sayang, kau sudah sadar? " itu suara nyonya Lee, sambil mengusap surai Jeno yang terbalut perban. Jeno mengangguk lemah. kemudian melirik kearah Jaemin.

"Eomma siapa dia?" tanya Jeno lirih, yang membuat Jaemin maupun nyonya Lee mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Jeno kini yang mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin. Dokter yang ada disana mengisyaratkan nyonya Lee dan Jaemin untuk keluar.

-

"Apa yang terjadi padanya dokter?" tanya nyonya Lee tidak sabar. Saat mereka sudah diluar.

"Benturan pada kepala Jeno yang cukup keras, menyebabkan gangguan pada ingatannya. Dia mengalami amnesia, tapi dia masih bisa mengenali keluarganya. kami masih belum mengetahui, amnesianya permanen atau sementara." Jelas dokter itu. Jaemin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Entah dia harus sedih atau senang. Bukankah dengan hilangnya ingatan Jeno, ingatan tentang Renjun juga perasaannya. Ekspresi nyonya Lee tidak beda jauh dengan Jaemin.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu, jangan paksa Jeno untuk mengingat sesuatu dulu. Baiklah nyonya saya pamit dulu." lanjut dokter itu, lalu meninggalkan Jaemin dan nyonya Lee.

-

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi, eomma?" tanya Jeno, saat melihat ibunya dan Jaemin masuk. "dan kau belum mengatakan siapa dirimu?" lanjut Jeno, sambil menunjuk Jaemin.

Nyonya Lee menatap Jaemin, dia ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jeno. Jaemin juga menatap nyonya Lee, mencoba meyakinkannya. Nyonya Lee menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu tersenyum hangat pada Jeno.

"Jeno-ya, kau mengalami amnesia. Tapi kau jangan khawtir sayang, ingatanmu akan segera pulih. " ucap nyonya Lee, mencoba menenangkan Jeno. "Dan Jaemin... dia adalah kekasihmu, sekaligus jodohmu nanti." Jaemin membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan nyonya Lee. Jeno melirik Jaemin mencoba menatapnya.

"Benarkah?... Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. " ucap Jeno, dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu tapi kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Sayang... Jangan mencoba mengingatnya, cukup percaya. Dan buat kenangan baru bersama Jaemin." ucap nyonya Lee, kemudian menyatukan tangan Jaemin dan juga Jeno. Jaemin menatap nyonya Lee dengan tatapan tanya, yang dibalas kedipan mata mencoba meyakinkan Jaemin. Tentu saja Jaemin mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Benar Jeno. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengingatku, kau hanya perlu percaya aku adalah milikmu. " ucap Jaemin, dengan senyuman tulusnya. Jeno mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Jaemin.

"Aku percaya." ucap Jeno akhirnya.

-

-

'Empty'

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

 _Vancouver, canada~~_

Renjun baru saja turun dari mobil, Mark mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Renjun tersenyum kearah Mark. Bukankah mereka baru saja saling kenal? kenapa sangat dekat? Entah Renjun pun tidak tahu jawabannya, dia hanya merasa nyaman bersama Mark mungkin karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeno dan perasaannya? Renjun menyimpannya didasar hatinya yang paling dalam. Mencoba agar semuanya tidak muncul ke permukaan.

"Mark-ya, terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Renjun. Mark terkekeh "haha, tidak masalah kau kan temanku. "

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok teman kkkk" Renjun melambaikan tangannya ceria, sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Mark juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Renjun.

-

Renjun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, Apartemennya sekarang maupun rumahnya dulu sama sepinya. Ibunya selalu sibuk dan ayahnya pun sama, bahkan ayahnya sangat jarang pulang dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Kantor. Renjun membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu melempar asal tasnya.

Prak

Tasnya mengenai sesuatu dibawah. Fotonya dengan Jeno saat natal tahun kemarin yang telah dibingkai pecah. Renjun hendak mengumpulkan pecahannya, tangan Renjun tidak sengaja mengenai pecahan kacanya yang tajam. Menyebabkan jari manisnya terluka. Renjun meringis, kenapa perasaannya tidak enak? Jeno apa dia baik-baik saja?. Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pikirannya tentang Jeno. Tolong bisakah tuhan menghapus ingatannya sekarang juga. Renjun ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

-

-

 _'Erase my memories'_

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

25 Desember 2019...

 _Seoul, South Korea._

Lampu-lampu gemerlapan menghias jalanan kota seoul. Jeno sedang menyusuri jalanan di dongdaemun, Jaemin mengajaknya kencan untuk merayakan natal malam ini. Jeno masih mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Jaemin selama ini, Jaemin memang baik dan manis ia meyukai itu. Tapi, Jeno tidak merasakan debaran yang berarti saat berada dengan Jaemin. Dan belakangan ini dia selalu bermimpi, jika dia dan Jaemin bukan hanya berdua ada orang lain. Orang itu memang tidak terlihat jelas dalam mimpi Jeno, hanya suaranya. Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya, menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaemin di malam natal.

Jeno memarkirkan mobilnya, disalah satu cafe. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam cafe, cukup ramai. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut cafe, mencari sosok Jaemin. Jeno menyunggingkan senyuman, saat indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok Jaemin yang tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama Minnie? " tanya Jeno, sambil mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Jaemin.

"Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu. Akunya saja yang datang terlalu awal" jawab Jaemin dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Belum, aku hanya memesan _Cocktail_ tadi. Kita kan berencana untuk makan bersama di rumah mu." Jeno tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar, kau sudah selesaikan? kita berangkat sekarang saja!" ucap Jeno, bangun dari duduknya. Jaemin membalas dengan anggukan, kemudian mengikuti Jeno keluar.

-

Selama perjalanan Jaemin maupun Jeno, tidak memulai obrolan sama sekali. Sebelum Jeno melemparkan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah!"

"eoh?" Jaemin melirik kearah Jeno.

"Apa aku pernah punya teman selain dirimu sebelumnya?" Jaemin terdiam sesaat. Perasaan takut, tentang Jeno yang mungkin ingatannya akan kembali menguar didalam benaknya.

"Tidak, kau hanya memiliki ku seorang. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang dekat denganmu." ucap Jaemin, menatap Jeno. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak ada, mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi. " Jaemin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mimpi? kau bermimpi tentang apa? "

"Ada orang lain bersama kita, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Dia sepertinya sangat dekat denganku." ucap Jeno pelan. kekhawatiran dalam benak Jaemin kembali, ia sedikit meneguk ludahnya.

"Jangan coba memikirkannya Jeno, apa kau tidak percaya aku adalah kekasihmu selama setahun ini? aku tidak masalah jika kau tak mengingatku, tapi setidaknya kau percaya padaku." ucap Jaemin tajam juga lirih, krystal bening meluncur tanpa aba-aba dari matanya. Jeno menyadari itu, ia menghentikan mobilnya setelah tadi meminggirkannya terlebih dulu. Jeno merengkuh jaemin yang tengah menangis kedalam pelukannya.

"ssttt... Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku Minnie." ucap Jeno lembut, sambil mengusap surai Jaemin lembut. Jaemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno.

"Berjanjilah! kau tidak memikirkan tentang itu lagi."

"Aku janji, berhentilah menangis. " Jeno melepas pelukannya, menatap Jaemin lembut. Kecupan lembut ia daratkan di bibir Jaemin. Lihat! saat dia mengecup bibir Jaemin pun tidak ada rasa apapun. Entah mengapa Jeno yakin, dia pernah mencintai orang lain. Tapi, Jeno tidak mungkin melukai Jaemin. Jadi lebih baik dia melupakan semua pikirannya.

Katakan Jaemin egois sekarang, menginginkan Jeno tetap disisinya. Tidak membiarkan Jeno, mendapatkan ingatannya. Begini lebih baik menurutnya. Memang terdengar jahat, selama Jeno tetap bersamanya dia akan tetap seperti ini. Menutupi semuanya.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

 _Vancouver, Canada~_

Tahun pertama Renjun merayakan natal di Kanada. Ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk merayakan natal diluar. Jangan tanya keadaan rumahnya sekarang, sudah pasti sepi. Pernak-pernik natal memang menghiasi rumahnya. Tapi, Ayah dan Ibunya tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka meski ini malam natal. Renjun masih beruntung karena ada Mark yang selalu menemaninya. Kapan pun dan dimana pun. Sama seperti... Jeno. Ah sudahlah, kenapa dia masih mengingatnya?.

Tid Tid

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Renjun. Itu pasti Mark, pikir Renjun. Ia segera bergegas dari apartemennya untuk menemui Mark. Senyumannya mengembang, Renjun segera berhambur menemui Mark.

"Kau sudah siap Renjunie? " tanya Mark, sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Renjun. Yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Renjun, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita akan pergi kemana? "

"Merayakan natal di taman." Renjun mengernyit.

"Taman? apa yang menarik disana." Mark terkekeh mendengar keluhan kecewa dari Renjun.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Dan aku pastikan kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal tadi." Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh god! tahan Mark sekarang, kenapa bibirnya sangat menggoda? pikir Mark.

-

-

"Uwah... " Renjun tidak berhenti berdecak kagum saat sampai di taman. Lampu-lampu warna warni menghias pepohonan yang ada disana, patung santa juga rusa-rusanya yang memperindah taman itu. Mark yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, terus terkekeh melihat tingkah Renjun.

"Mark!, Kemarilah foto aku disini! " Renjun menarik tangan Mark, mengarahkannya kedekat patung santa. Mark menurutinya. Indah, batin Mark saat selesai memotret Renjun. Salahkah jika dia menginginkan Renjun menjadi miliknya?.

"Renjun-ah..."

"Eoh? " Renjun melirik kearah Mark dengan senyuman manis yang terus terpatri. Sedetik kemudian Renjun menengadahkan kepalanya, serpihan putih mulai turun. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar cerah, tangannya menengadah keatas untuk menyentuh salju-salju yang turun.

Pemandangan yang indah bagi Mark. Salju bahkan kalah indah dari Renjun. Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Renjun. Menatapnya lekat. Yang juga dibalas tatapan cerah Renjun.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu Renjun?" kata-kata Mark seakan menghentikan waktu. Renjun menatap dalam mata didepannya dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan. Tapi, nihil. Mark sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"M.. Mark? "

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin memilikimu, apa kau mau? " sekali lagi ucapan Mark membuat Renjun bungkam. Dia bingung juga ragu. Mark baik dan juga selalu membuatnya nyaman. Tapi, perasaannya terhadap Jeno masih ada. Haruskan dia mencoba? dan membiarkan waktu yang akan menentukan perasaannya.

"Tapi Mark, aku tidak yakin? "

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan membuatmu menangis ataupun terluka Renjun. Kalau kau masih tidak yakin, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan." Mark menatap Renjun dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan setiap tatapan keraguan Renjun. Tatapan Renjun melembut, senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku akan mencoba." ucap Renjun lembut. Mark tertawa senang, kemudian merengkuh Renjun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Renjun juga membalas pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji, akan melindungimu. Percayalah. " bisik Mark, seraya mengecup surai oranye itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Renjun tersenyum, lalu menggangguk.

' _Aku akan mencoba mempercayainya.'_ batin Renjun, hatinya memang belum sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi, keinginannya untuk menghapus perasaan terhadap Jeno. Meyakinkan Renjun. Masa depannya dimulai dari sekarang.

-

-

-

' _Memory'_

 _'At that moment I remembered it all When I see those memories they seem so small.. You're far away in a place that I can't reach. I can't wait for these words of love to be said. '_

 ** _Tbc_**

 _ooOO0OOoo_

Kurang panjang eaps :'(, buat yang suka panjang-panjang. Maafkan Jae, apalah Jae yang pendek pun asal nusuk suka XD. Jangan berpikiran kotor oyy :V.

Yey Mark udah muncul, langsung jadian amaama injun lagi hehehe. Alur bakal aku cepetin di Chap depan jadi jangan kaget.

Sekali lagi aku mau bilang kalau ini bukan Remake **Winter sonata.** Emang awalnya aku buat ff ini terinspirasi dari itu, tapi otak aku tiba-tiba melenceng jadi beda banget ama dramanya kkkk. Tapi, drama winter sonata bagus loh, aku aja kalo nonton berlinang air mata TT.

belum bisa balas review sekarang :'(. Maaf yah. Tapi udah aku baca semua kok beneran. sekali lagi thanx buat yg udah fav and follow, tapi aku butuh reviews juga sayang ~~

And apakah ini bakal tetep Noren atau jadi Nomin Markren? aku bingung :'(

Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya aku Up cepet TT, Mohon tetep setia menunggu ya Readeul *

Reviews Juseyo~~~

TTD Jae


	6. Chapter 6

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast :**

\- Huang Renjun

\- Lee Jeno

-Na Jaemin

\- Mark Lee

and Others

 **Summary :**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama(mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisaha, penghalang, keraguan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

-

-

-

-

' ** _Meet again'_**

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

20 November 2024...

 _Vancouver, Canada~_

Udara musim gugur yang akan berganti ke musim dingin, sangatlah dingin suhu diluar bisa mencapai 0C. Tapi tidak bagi pria berperawakan mungil, yang kini tengah berkutat dengan kertas A4 yang telah tergambar sebuah sketsa. Huang Renjun. Pria yang kini berusia 24 tahun, Renjun telah menamatkan pendidikannya tahun kemarin. Dia menjadi lulusan terbaik dibidang _Design Interior._ Dengan kemampuannya dalam merancang tatanan ruangan maupun hiasannya, Renjun sudah banyak dikenal kalangan arsitek di Kanada. Bisa dikatakan Renjun adalah penyempurna dalam bidang arsitektur.

Kacamata bulat dengan lensa bening, terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Tatapan serius, tangannya dengan lihai membuat goresan-goresan dengan pola indah. Sesekali Renjun menghela nafasnya, udara di ruangan ini terasa pengap dan panas. Butiran-butiran keringat terlihat membasahi plipisnya.

"Sial! panas sekali disini, haruskah aku menyalakan AC dimusim dingin..Ck.. " dengus Renjun. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan pada sofa empuk yang berada diujung ruangan. Proyek kali ini terbilang sulit, arsitek yang menyuruhnya kali ini menginginkan konsep perpaduan. Cukup menuntut otak Renjun untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Renjun melirik sekilas kearah pintu. Kemudian tersenyum lebar. Pria jangkung bersurai pirang dengan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya, tersenyum hangat sambil melangkah kearah Renjun.Mark Lee. Memeluk tubuh mungil Renjun erat, sesekali mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras hari ini, Renjunie." bisik Mark, sambil melepas pelukannya. Yang dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Renjun. "Oh ya, apa proyekmu kali ini sudah hampir selesai?" lanjut Mark.

"Ya, hampir. Hanya perlu sedikit percikan ide darimu akan sempurna hehehe.. " jawab Renjun dengan kekehannya. Mark yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.Ya. Mark juga termasuk perancang handal seperti Renjun, atau tepatnya lebih handal dari Renjun.

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu. Tapi Renjunie.. " Mark menjeda kata-katanya untuk menatap Renjun. Yang ditatap mengernyitkan dahinya. "setelah proyek ini selesai. Ada proyek baru untukmu." lanjut Mark, senyuman tampannya masih terpasang di wajahnya. Renjun terkekeh.

"Bukankah itu bagus?, kenapa kau terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya?! " celetuk Renjun, sambil menyerahkan satu cup _Coffe late._ Mark menerima _Coffe late_ yang diberikan Renjun, sebelum menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Benar, tapi kali ini bukan di Kanada."

"Hah?.. lalu dimana?" tanya Renjun dengan nada penasaran yang cukup kental. Mark terkekeh mendengar nada suara Renjun.

"Di dongdaemun-gu Seoul, Korea Selatan." jelas Mark, kemudian menyesap _Coffe late_ nya perlahan. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Renjun.

"Dan kau sudah menerimanya?. Tidak! aku tidak mau menerima proyek itu." Mark tersentak, hampir saja _Coffe late_ yang diminumnya masuk ke hidung. Lalu melirik perlahan kearah Renjun.

"Renjunie... ini demi karier mu sayang. Mereka sangat tertarik dengan semua _Design interior_ yang kau rancang. Akan sangat bagus jika kau juga dikenal di korea. Hey.. memangnya kau tidak merindukan tempat tinggalmu hemm?." tutur Mark lembut dengan nada penuh kasih sayang. Renjun menghela nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Dia bukannya tidak ingin, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam. Jika dia bertemu Jeno maka semuanya akan hancur.

"Ini demi aku Renjun, perjuanganku selama ini agar karier mu bisa secemerlang diriku." Renjun menatap Mark sayu. Itu benar selama ini Mark selalu berjuang untuknya, menyemangati saat dia putus asa. Sampai saat ini Renjun bisa dikenal itu juga karena Mark. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya, helaan nafas lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah, kapan aku akan berangkat? " tanya Renjun, masih dengan keraguan yang menggelayuti hatinya. Mark tersenyum lebar, lalu merangkul pundak Renjun.

"Minggu depan, setelah proyek mu selesai." Renjun mengangguk. "Kau akan ikut bersama ku kan?" pertanyaan Renjun, membuat Mark bungkam beberapa saat.

"Aku akan menyusul mu nanti, ada beberapa proyek yang masih dalam proses. Dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu sekitar dua minggu." ucap Mark dengan hati-hati. Renjun tidak merespon apapun hanya memberi tanda bahwa dia mengerti. Renjun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengambil mantel tebal yang berada di samping pintu, ia melirik Mark yang masih diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku pulang?" pertanyaan Renjun membuat Mark terkekeh geli, ia pikir Renjun sedang dalam mode ngambek saat ini. Tanpa babibu Mark segera merangkul pundak Renjun posesif. Ia menggenggam erat jari-jari mungil Renjun. Jangan lupakan benda silver yang melingkar di jari manis Renjun dan juga Mark.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOooo

 _Seoul, South Korea~_

Hanya orang gila yang bekerja, dan keluar disaat suhu udara yang sangat extrim seperti saat ini. Jeno, apa dia termasuk orang gila?. Saat ini Jeno tengah memantau keadaan gedung yang terlihat masih belum rampung alias masih dalam masa pembangunan. Ya. Jeno adalah Arsitek yang merancang gedung tersebut, ini proyek keduanya. Tidak ada yang menduga arsitek muda seperti Jeno ini sangat berbakat, hanya perlu 4 tahun untuk belajar. Dan dia mampu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan arsitek-arsitek handal lainnya.

"Jeno-ssi!" panggil seorang pria sepertinya lebih tua dari Jeno. Park Jungwoo. Jeno melirik kearah Jungwoo.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jeno, sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. Hembusan angin musim dingin sangat menusuk, bahkan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya tidak cukup menahan hawa dingin.

"Ck.. Masuklah ke ruangan presdir Kim!, jika ku jelaskan disini kita akan beku, Cepat." Jungwoo dengan segera meraih tangan Jeno. Dengan kewalahan Jeno mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jungwoo.

-

Setelah sampai di dalam sebuah Ruangan yang cukup luas dan juga mewah, Jungwoo menyuruh Jeno untuk duduk disalah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. Tidak lama seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas dan mantel tebal, menghampiri Jeno. Ia segera membungkuk hormat pada pria itu. Beliau adalah presdir Kim pemilik gedung yang diarsitekturi oleh Jeno.

"Jeno-ya, Musim dingin seperti ini seharusnya kau lebih baik di rumah." ucap presdir Kim basa basi, Jeno hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Oh ya, Jeno kami sudah memilih orang yang akan menyempurnkan pekerjaanmu. _designer interior_ yang kita pilih berasal dari kanada." lanjut presdir Kim. Jeno mengernyit, matanya menyiratkan ketertarikan.

"Benarkah, Tapi bukankah presdir menginginkan gaya asia?"

"Itu benar, dia memang tinggal di kanada. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang korea keturunan cina. Dan aku memilihnya karena rancangan yang dimilikinya adalah perpaduan gaya Asia dan Eropa yang sangat menarik." jelas presdir Kim, yang direspon anggukan mengerti dari Jeno.

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Jeno dengan sopan.

"Minggu depan, dia memakai nama HRJ. sepertinya itu singkatan namanya, " Jeno mengangguk, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada presdir Kim.

-

Drrt Drrt

Jeno meraih ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya, untuk menerima panggilan. dari Jaemin.

 _"Jeno-ya, kau dimana?"_

"Aku di depan gedung Kim _corp._ ada apa?"

 _"Kau masih sibuk, aku sudah ada di toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin. Kau bisa menemaniku kan?"_

Jeno menghela nafasnya pelan, dia melupakan tentang ini. Jeno dan Jaemin akan segera bertunangan, tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Dan tentu saja mereka harus menyiapkan semua keperluannya. Sebenarnya Jeno tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak bisa menolak keputusan orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Jeno segera menutup telponnya, melangkah menuju mobil yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Jeno menatap sebuah kotak putih yang berada didepannya, menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih kotak itu.

"Sebenarnya milik siapa ini?" gumam Jeno, sambil membuka kotak putih itu, terdapat dua cincin didalamnya. Yang membuat Jeno penasaran adalah ukiran huruf yang ada pada cincin itu. Ia menemukan kotak itu di laci kamarnya yang di Yongsan, rumah lamanya. Jika ini miliknya seharusnya terukir _J_ dan _J,_ bukankah orang dicintainya adalah Jaemin. Tapi kenapa disini terukir huruf _R,_ Siapa _R_ yang dimaksud? pikiran Jeno terus menerawang tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Dalam pikirannya dia hanya melihat dirinya yang menangis menggenggam erat kotak ini, Jika Jeno mencoba mengingatnya lagi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Jeno menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran yang terus menghantui. Memberi ribuan teka-teki yang seakan menuntut Jeno untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dengan segera Jeno menginjak pedal gas, melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin.

-

Jaemin tengah mencoba salah satu cincin yang sudah ia pilih untuk digunakan saat pertunangannya, sambil menunggu Jeno. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar, tentu saja dia sangat bahagia. Hanya menunggu waktu maka Jeno akan menjadi milik Jaemin seutuhnya. Pegawai wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jaemin ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau begitu bahagia?" tanya pegawai wanita itu. Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin ke arah pegawai wanita itu.

"Tentu saja noona, kau seharusnya ikut bahagia." jawab Jaemin diikuti kekehan. Pegawai wanita yang ber nametag Irene itu, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sret

Pintu kaca terbuka menampakkan seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat, dengan mantel tebal yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Lee Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum ceria menyambut kedatangan Jeno. Dengan cepat Jaemin menarik Jeno ketempatnya tadi, untuk memperlihatkan cincin yang telah ia pilih.

"Jeno-ya, bagaimana jika kita menggunakan cincin ini?" Jeno bergerak untuk mencoba cincin yang dipilih Jaemin, Senyuman tipis terukir saat cincin itu terpasang sempurna pada jari manisnya.

"Ini bagus." ucap Jeno, sambil mengangguk. Jaemin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, dengan segera Jaemin memanggil Irene, pegawai wanita tadi. "Noona! aku akan ambil yang ini." Jaemin menunjuk cincin yang masih terpasang pada jari Jeno.

"Ah, baiklah akan aku kemas." tutur Irene, sambil melepas cincin yang ada pada jari Jeno. Dan menaruhnya pada kotak berwarna hitam.

"Jaemin-ah, sudah selesai bukan?" tanya Jeno, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaemin. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di mobil." Lagi Jaemin hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Jeno melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko itu.

"Sudah selesai." Irene menyerahkan bingkisan yang berisi cincin tadi pada Jaemin. "Aku akan mentransfer uangnya nanti noona." ucap Jaemin, lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari toko setelah Irene mengiyakan ucapannya.

Di dalam mobil pandangan Jaemin tertuju pada kotak putih dihadapannya. Tentu saja Jaemin ingat kotak itu. Ia melirik cemas kearah Jeno yang tengah menyetir.

"Jeno-ya, kotak itu milikmu?" tanya Jaemin hati-hati, yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jeno.

"Aku tidak tahu milik siapa, aku menemukannya di laci kamar lamaku." Jaemin mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Jeno, bukankah bibi Lee bilang dia sudah membuang semua kenangan milik Jeno di rumah lamanya. Tapi, kenapa kotak itu masih ada.

"Memang isinya apa?" Jaemin sangat beharap Jeno tidak menemukan apapun pada kotak itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jaemin kembali mengernyit, benarkah Jeno tidak menemukan apapun?. Mungkin saja bibi Lee sudah membuangnya, Jaemin menarik nafasnya lega.

Jeno tentu saja berbohong, jika dia bilang dirinya menemukan cincin didalam kotak itu mungkin saja Jaemin akan membuang kotak itu. Jeno melirik Jaemin sekilas, mungkinkah Jaemin mengetahui tentang kotak itu? tanya Jeno dalam hati. Jika dia bertanya, sudah pasti jawabannya 'Tidak'. Jeno kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan yang dilewatinya.

-

-

-

-

 _'I am in'_

ooOO0OOoo

 _Vancouver, Canada ~~_

Seminggu ini Renjun hanya fokus pada proyek nya, beruntunglah Mark membantunya sehingga pekerjaannya tidak terlalu sulit. Klien dan arsitek yang menpercayainya sangat puas dengan hasil kerja Renjun yang sangat luar biasa. Dan itu berarti besok Renjun akan berangkat ke Korea untuk proyek selanjutnya. Beberapa keperluan pakaian, dan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting sudah disiapkan oleh Renjun. Untuk masalah penerbangan Mark yang mengurus semuanya.

Grep

"Hey, lepaskan." gerutu Renjun, saat Mark memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Renjunie~" tutur Mark, sambil mencium perpotongan leher Renjun. Membuat si empunya terkekeh geli.

"Sial! lepaskan Mark!" Renjun menyikut perut Mark agak keras, membuat Mark mengaduh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Besok, kau akan mengantarku kan?" lanjut Renjun, yang direspon anggukan saja oleh Mark karena dia masih sibuk dengan perutnya yang sakit.

-

 _Vancouver International Airport..._

Renjun sudah hampir 2 jam berada disana, menunggu Mark. Penerbangan menuju korea selatan tinggal 30 menit lepas landas, tapi Mark belum juga muncul untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Renjun menghela nafasnya kasar, Mark memang sudah menghubungunginya kalau dia tidak bisa menjemputnya juga mungkin akan terlambat menemuinya di Airport.

"Renjun!" Renjun segera menoleh kearah suara, Mark datang dengan satu buket bunga di tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa." ucap Mark sambil menyerahkan bunganya. Renjun menerimanya dan tersenyum, tidak lama setelah itu intruksi kepada penumpang tujuan Korea selatan untuk segera masuk ke pesawat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Renjun segera melangkah, kemudian melambai kearah Mark. "SAMPAI JUMPA!"teriakan Renjun membuat Mark terkekeh, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

 _Seoul, South Korea~_

Jeno saat ini tengah berada di _Incheon Airport,_ bersama Jungwoo. Menunggu kedatangan _Designer interior_ yang dipilih oleh presdir Kim seminggu yang lalu. Jujur saja Jeno gugup saat ini, dia cemas. Bagaimana jika selera mereka berbeda, dan harus berselisih paham?. Jungwoo bisa merasakan aura gugup dari Jeno.

"Hey kau gugup?" tanya Jungwoo, menyenggol bahu Jeno pelan. Jeno hanya ber'hmm' ria, membuat Jungwoo terkekeh.

"Kalau kau gugup, tunggu saja di mobil. Persiapkan dirimu untuk menyapanya, sebentar lagi penerbangan dari kanada akan segera _Lending_. Jangan sampai kau pingsan mendadak di depannya kkkk. "

"Sialan kau Hyung, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di mobil." Jungwoo mengangguk, dengan cepat Jeno melangkah menjauh dari Jungwoo.

-

Renjun baru saja mendarat, ia terus menggeret kopernya. Sambil sesekali melirik orang yang tengah menunggu. Pandangan Renjun terpaku, pada pria jangkung yang tengah memperhatikannya. Mungkin dia orang suruhan presdir Kim, pikir Renjun. Dengan ragu ia melambaikan tangannya ke pria tadi, terlihat sedikit ragu pria itu pun mendekat kearah Renjun.

"Apa anda HRJ? " tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi, setelah tadi membungkuk tipis. Renjun hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya, astaga apa Mark yang memberi tahu namanya seperti itu? pikir Renjun. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Park Jungwoo sekertaris presdir Park." Renjun membungkuk hormat, pada pria yang bernama Jungwoo itu. "Namaku Huang Renjun, senang bertemu dengan mu Jungwoo-ssi." tutur Renjun, Jungwoo membalas dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar kau ke Kim _corp.._ Dan kebetulan arsitek yang akan bekerja sama dengan mu sudah menunggu di mobil." Renjun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Jungwoo yang sudah mendahuluinya.

-

Di luar airport Jeno tengah berdiri sambil bersender pada mobil, sesekali dia memainkan ponselnya. Ia tengah melihat foto _Designer interior_ yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, Jeno merasa seperti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sosok pria manis yang ada di foto itu. Jeno ingin mencoba mengingatnya, tapi dia tidak mau kepalanya sakit disaat dirinya di tempat umum seperti ini. Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua pria yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya.

Renjun masih setia mengikuti Jungwoo, saat sudah sampai di luar airport. Matanya melirik penasaran pada sosok tegap yang tengah bersender pada mobil silver. Sambul terus melangkah mendekat, pandangan Renjun sama sekali tidak lepas dari pria itu. Bibir tebal yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum tampan, mata onyx yang menatap Renjun lekat. Renjun mengeratkan pegangannya pada koper, degup jantung yang mulai meningkat tidak bisa ditahannya. Lee Jeno ada di depannya saat ini.

' _Kenapa kita dipertemukan kembali, disaat aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakanmu.'_

-

-

-

-

 ** _'Why'_**

 **TBC**

ooOO0OOoo

Yuhuuuuu... Ada yang nunggu ff ini update :'v. Sepertinya tidak kkkkkk, lagi-lagi ini gk jelas eaps :'). Gk mau banyak omong dulu, aku nunggu reviews kalian aja yahh.

Dan sepertinya bulan puasa ini aku bakal Hiatus, mau fokus ibadah. Okey ketemu lagi nanti pas lebaran yahh bebeb semua *

Thanks for your fav and follow. But I need Reviews too TT.

 **Balasan Reviews :**

 ** _Guest :_**

Jaemin jahat karena cinta T.T, kayanya end nya bakal tetep Noren deh kkk.

 ** _Kyungie love :_** Duh gk nyangka Ff aku bisa ngefeel, Jaemin dan Mark beneran cinta kok ama Jeno Renjun. Malahan mereka yang dijadiin pelarian kkkkk.

 ** _Alvettf :_** Cie penasaran kkk, gimana kalo ponselnya Jeno udah dimanipulasi duluan ama Jaemin? hehehe. Makasih udah mampir yah.

 ** _KimDee :_** Kkkk iya aku bakal satuin Noren kok, tapi kayaknya kalo di sad ending lebih seru wkwkwk. Thanx reviews nya *

 ** _It's YuanRenKai :_** Sama aku juga kesel :'(. Kayaknya bakal tetep Noren deh, atau aku buat sad ending aja kkk.

 ** _Wiji :_** Waeyo? terus Jaemin sama siapa T.T... Tenang aku bakal tetep bikin endingnya Noren kok hehehe.

 ** _realloveexonct :_** Bisa jadi Mark keinget Jaemin kkk, nanti bakal ada part ketemunya Jaemin ama Mark kok. Ok aku bakal usahain untuk endingnya Noren. Chap ini kurang panjang ya :'(. Ini udah diUp gk lamakan cuma seminggu doang kkkk. Ia Winter Sonata itu drakor tahun 2002, pemerannya Bae ji young and Choi Ji Woo. Storynya bakal tetep panjang kok, dan masih banyak konfliknya hehehe.

 _Reviews Juseyo~~_ _TTD Jae_


	7. Chapter 7

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast :**

 _\- Huang Renjun_

 _\- Lee Jeno_

 _-Na Jaemin_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 _and others_

 **Summary :**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, kekecewaan, keraguan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

-

-

-

-

' ** _Down'_**

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Jeno tersenyum lebar saat dua orang yang ditunggunya menampakan diri, satu dari dua orang itu tentu saja Park Jungwoo. Ia mencoba menatap ramah pada laki-laki kecil yang tengah menggeret kopernya, dibelakang Jungwoo. Tapi... Jeno mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya saat tatapan laki-laki kecil itu terlihat bergetar, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan mata bening itu. Sekian detik bertatapan intens, Jeno mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

"Hai." ucap Jeno, sambil membungkuk pelan. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya lembut, Jeno kembali menatap kearah laki-laki di depannya. Matanya menangkap kegelisahan, dan juga keraguan saat laki-laki itu membalas uluran tangannya. Jeno mengguncang sedikit genggamannya.

"Lee Jeno, arsitek yang akan bekerja sama dengan mu." Ucap Jeno disertai senyuman lebarnya. Disadari atau tidak laki-laki kecil itu mengernyit saat Jeno memperkenalkan diri.

"Hu...huang Renjun." Ucapnya lirih. Jeno tersenyum ramah, meski dia merasa sedikit janggal dengan gelagat pria bernama Huang Renjun itu.

-

Renjun terus menunduk, hanya sesekali mendongak itupun jika perkataan Jeno harus benar-benar ia respon untuk menjaga sikap. Renjun sedikit terkejut saat Jeno memperkenalkan diri, dia seperti orang asing. Sungguh ia mengira Jeno akan memekik kencang lalu memeluknya. _Hell!_... pemikiran macam apa itu, bukankah seharusnya Renjun bersyukur Jeno melupakannya. Itu pikirannya, tapi naluri hati kecilnya seperti dirobek untuk sekian kalinya. Kenapa Jeno bisa dengan mudah melupakannya? Bukankah tidak adil, selama ini dia berperang dengan perasaan dan ingatan tentang kenangan manis dirinya dengan Jeno. Renjun menghela nafasnya perlahan, menetralkan setiap pikirannya mencoba bersikap biasa seperti yang Jeno lakukan. _"baiklah, aku juga bisa melupakanmu."_ Batinnya. Perlahan ia mendongak dan tersenyum ramah kearah Jeno dan juga Jungwoo.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?, Tuan Lee." ucap Renjun, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jeno. Ia berjalan mendahului Jungwoo, yang kini tengah membawa koper milik Renjun untuk ditaruh di bagasi. Membuka pintu penumpang, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi.

"Hyung, kau yang akan menyetir atau aku?" tanya Jeno, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Jungwoo baru saja selesai memasukan koper milik Renjun ke bagasi.

"Aku saja, masuklah!" jawab Jungwoo, Jeno mengerti kemudian memasuki mobil.

Didalam mobil Jeno menoleh sekilas kearah Renjun. Yang tengah menutup mata dan memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Hey!" Jeno tersentak, menoleh kearah Jungwoo yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku tahu dia manis, tapi kau tidak mungkin melupakan _title_ tunangan orang bukan?" Jungwoo terkekeh sambil memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya, Jeno yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? aku tidak mengerti"

"Eyy.. kau dan Jaemin akan segera tunangan bukan? " Jeno mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, berhenti lah berpikir aku akan tertarik pada rekan kerja kita." Jungwoo tidak membalas, dia hanya terkekeh sambil fokus menyetir. Hening sesaat sebelum Jungwoo kembali membuka suara.

"Oh ya, Jaemin tadi menghubungiku. Dia sedang menunggu di perusahaan." Jeno mengernyit.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja?"

"Pastikan dulu ponsel mu itu hidup atau mati?!" Jungwoo kembali terkekeh. Jeno hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Renjun membuka matanya perlahan saat satu tepukan tangan dan juga tarikan pada _earphone_ nya, membuat ia terbangun dari tidur.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau sangat lelah. tapi kita sudah sampai Huang _-ssi._ " suara bass yang terkesan lembut, menyapa indra pendengaran Renjun.

"O-oh" Renjun segera bangkit dari posisinya, setelah merapihkan penampilannya. Dan segera keluar dari mobil, Jungwoo dan Jeno masih setia berdiri menunggu Renjun.

"Maaf, aku terlalu mengantuk tadi." Renjun tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti keadaanmu. Dari Kanada ke Korea bukan jarak yang dekat." balas Jungwoo santai, Renjun melirik Jeno sesaat pria itu masih selalu menampilkan senyuman ramahnya. Entah kenapa Renjun merasa Jeno yang berada didepannya saat ini, benar-benar berbeda. _"Dia tidak sedang beracting lupa ingatan bukan?"_ batin Renjun masih belum menerima Jeno dengan mudah melupakannya.

"kita masuk sekarang saja!" ajak Jungwoo, memasuki lobi sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Saat mereka melewati tempat tunggu, seorang pemuda manis dengan senyuman lebar menyambut mereka (lebih tepatnya Jeno). Renjun? sudah pasti dia tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Jeno! Kau..." ucapan pria itu terpotong, saat menyadari keberadaan Renjun. Tapi, beruntunglah ia bisa mengendalikan suasana.

"Jaemin, ada apa?" Jeno sedikit mengernyit, menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Jaemin.

"Ti.. tidak ada, kau masih sibuk kah?" Jeno mengangguk, dia menatap Jaemin. Tapi sepertinya calon tunangannya itu fokus pada sosok di belakang Jeno. "Dia, Huang Renjun." ucap Jeno, mengira Jaemin penasaran.

"O-oh?" Jaemin sedikit gugup, Renjun tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasarannya saat ini. Dia butuh penjelasan Jaemin, Renjun tahu pria manis itu pasti masih mengenalinya.

"Designer Interior, yang akan membantu ku." lanjut Jeno.

"Ah, begitu.." Jaemin menatap Renjun penuh arti. "Kalau kau masih sibuk, aku akan pergi ke cafe dulu." seakan bisa mengerti dengan tatapan Jaemin, Renjun mengangguk pelan masih tidak bersuara. Setelah Jeno mengiyakan Jaemin segera melangkah keluar dari perusahan _Kim. Corp._

"Kau akan tetap diam disini? Jungwoo hyung dan presdir Kim pasti sudah menunggu kita." ucap Jeno, Jungwoo memang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Jeno dan juga Renjun.

"Tu...tunggu dulu, aku merasa lapar saat ini. Bisakan kalian menunggu sebentar?" Jeno mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kau bisa tanya ke resepsionis jika tidak tahu ruangan presdir Kim." Renjun membungkuk sebentar kearah Jeno sebelum melangkah menjauh.

-

Cafenya terletak di seberang, tidak jauh dari perusahaan. Renjun memasuki bangunan modern yang terkesan mewah dan juga elegan itu. Pengunjung di cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat jam istirahat kerja sudah berlalu. Matanya mengitari setiap meja untuk mencari sosok Jaemin, bersyukurlah karena cafe sepi Renjun bisa dengan mudah menemukan Jaemin.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Renjun saat sudah sampai di bangku tempat Jaemin berada. Yang dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Jaemin.

"Duduklah." Renjun mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yg kosong, sehingga mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan.

"Renjun! Aku tidak akan berbasa basi, kau pasti sudah sangat penasaran apa saja yang terjadi dengan Jeno selama 5 tahun ini?" Renjun tidak merespon apapun, dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Jaemin selanjutnya. "Dia lupa padamu, sedangkan aku masih mengingatmu bukan kah itu aneh?" Jaemin tersenyum miring.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" suara Renjun sedikit meninggi, dia tidak tahan Jaemin bermain-main dengannya.

"Dia kecelakan setahun setelah kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, benturan pada kepala nya cukup keras. Menyebabkan otaknya mengalami masalah, dia Amnesia." Renjun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Jika dia tengah berdiri sekarang maka sudah dipastikan tubuhnya merosot saking lemasnya. "Menurut ku itu bagus." ucapan Jaemin sukses membuat Renjun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau terlalu polos?, selama ini dia mencintaimu, dan tiba-tiba kau menghilang tanpa penjelasan apapun padanya. Kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya Jeno saat itu. Ingatannya hilang, aku bersyukur karena dia lupa pada semua hal yang membuatnya menderita, termasuk kau! kau sumber penderitaannya" Renjun tertegun. _"Jeno mencintaiku, Aku.. aku sumber penderitaannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan air mata yang selama ini terus membasahi pipiku, karenanya. Apakah itu bukan penderitaan?"_ Matanya panas saat ini.

"Jadi Huang Renjun, kumohon padamu bersikaplah jika kau tidak mengenal Jeno sama sekali, jangan ingatkan apapun tentang mu. Kumohon! " Jaemin melembutkan suaranya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Belum cukup kah penderitaan selama setahun yang kau sebabkan, dia sudah bahagia sekarang menikmati hidupnya yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang dirimu. Dan..." Jaemin menjeda ucapannya, melirik pada jari manis Renjun yang terlingkar benda silver. "Kau sudah bertunangan?" Renjun mengangguk.

"Itu bagus, karena aku juga akan bertunangan dengan Jeno dalam waktu dekat ini. Kurasa kau mengerti." tanpa menunggu balasan Renjun, Jaemin bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau harus melakukannya, maka tidak akan ada masalah lagi." setelah itu Jaemin melangkah keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan Renjun yang masih terdiam.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Jeno akan bertunangan. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan Huang Renjun?" monolognya frustasi. "Aku akan melakukannya kau tidak perlu khawatir Na Jaemin."

-

-

 ** _'it's okay, I do'_**

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungwoo saat Renjun tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Eh? aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah, sejak tadi wajahmu terlihat pucat. Saat menemui presdir Kim juga kau terlihat tidak fokus. Apa ada masalah dengan tunanganmu?" Renjun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jungwoo, yang terdengar seperti sedang menggoda.

"Haha, kau bicara apa sih. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena terlalu lelah." Jungwoo mengangguk mengerti, disertai kekehan konyolnya.

"Kalian tidak makan?" suara bass itu lagi, membuat atensi Jungwoo dan juga Renjun teralih. Jeno mengampiri mereka dengan 3 cup cofee late di tangannya. "Minumlah, aku yang trakti." lanjut Jeno, sambil meletakan cofee late pada meja kerja Renjun. Si pemilik meja hanya melirik sekilas tidak tertarik.

"Apa-apaan ini? kau seharusnya membawakan kami sandwich juga!" ucap Jungwoo sambil terkekeh. Jeno hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Jungwoo.

"Oh ya, Renjun-ssi jika kau lelah. Pulang saja istirahat, aku bisa mengantar mu." Jeno mengulum senyum. "kita akan membicarakan konsepnya besok." lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman hangat.

"Begitu-ya, baiklah. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa pulang sendiri." balas Renjun, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan Jeno. "Kalian masih betah disini?" Renjun menujuk mejanya yang tengah diduduki oleh Jungwoo dan disampingnya ada Jeno.

"A.. ah hehehe, maaf kami akan pergi, kau sungguh tidak mau diantar Jeno?" Jungwoo berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari meja Renjun.

"Ya, aku akan memesan taksi nanti. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Renjun menyampirkan syal pada lehernya. "Aku pergi sekarang."

"Kopermu, masih ada diruang penitipan?" Jeno menghentikan langkah Renjun sesaat.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." balas Renjun, sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

-

-

Sudah hampir 1 jam lebih Renjun masih berada di ruang tunggu perusahaannya, taksi yang ia pesan belum juga datang. Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar beberapa kali keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aish... berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" gerutunya, sesekali mengecek ponselnya. "Kalau begini lebih baik aku naik bus saja." putus Renjun, dengan berat hati menggeret kopernya keluar dari lobi perusahaan.

Baru saja akan menyebrang, suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi Renjun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengernyit mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping Renjun berdiri. Kaca mobilnya dibuka sehingga terlihat si pengendara mobil yang tak lain adalah Lee Jeno.

"Kau belum pulang Renjun-ssi?" tanya Jeno, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya keluar.

"Taksinya belum menjemputku, jadi aku putuskan untuk naik bus saja."

"bus? jam segini biasanya tidak ada bus yang melewati kawasan ini." Jeno melirik jam tangannya. "Kau pulang bersama ku saja, sudah terlalu petang jika kau menunggu bus. Bagaimana?"

Renjun terlihat berpikir, benar juga jika dia menunggu bus mungkin bisa-bisa dia pulang tengah malam. Tapi, Renjun takut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya didekat Jeno. Sudahlah lebih baik dia naik bus saja, daripada tertangkap menangisi orang yang sama sekali sudah tak mengenalnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya. Aku akan tetap menunggu bus saja." Renjun membungkuk, kembali melangkah dan menggeret kopernya perlahan.

Jeno tidak bergeming, masih berdiam diri memperhatikan langkah Renjun. Hatinya berdesir ngilu, jika dia mengingatnya sekarang bagaimana? Tahukah jika Jeno sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Ini jalannya, maka teruslah menyusurinya maka kau akan sampai ditempat yang kau tuju Jeno mempercayai itu.

 _"Aku tahu itu kau... tidak apa jika kau berpura-pura. Mari memulainya dari awal. Maafkan aku. "_

-

-

 _"Lee Jeno..."_

 _Dia tak merespon panggilan itu. Jeno sibuk menyusuri jalanan langkahnya yang lebar seakan membelah jalanan._

 _"Jeno.. " Brukk_

 _"Arghh.. "_

Jeno mengerjap kepalanya terasa pusing, mencoba mengingat orang yang selalu memanggilnya dalam setiap mimpi. Dia masih berada di kantor, entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Renjun. Dia merasa yakin kalau mereka pernah saling mengenal. Jeno menghela nafas pelan, perlahan matanya kembali tertutup.

 _Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah suara yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Rambut merah terang menutupi wajah remaja mungil yang kini tengah terduduk di jalan sambil menunduk._

 _"Hiks.."_

 _" kau menangis?"_

 _"Hiks.."_

 _"Hey maafkan aku."_

 _Jeno mengusap pundak remaja mungil, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jeno. Wajah itu menampilkan senyuman jahil, imut sekali._

 _"Yak, kau mengerjai ku Huang Renjun?!"_

Jeno membuka matanya, nafasnya terengah. " _Huang Renjun."_ dia ingat, ini sungguhankan? Jeno mengingat semuanya sekarang. Cincin itu? dia juga meningatnya. Tapi, kenapa Renjun bersikap tidak mengenalnya sekarang?.

Tidak kah Jeno sadari, kisah Cinta kalian sudah berbeda sekarang. Akan sulit meski ingatannya sudah kembali.

-

-

-

 ** _"Different"_**

-

-

-

 **TBC**

ooOO0OOoo

Yuhuuuuu

Akhirnya I'm comeback, pertama-tama mau bilang Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya. Dan mohon maaf karena kelamaan hiatus, pas update pendek gaje huhuhuhu. Otak aku nyampe segitu doang hiks.

Aku mau sujud syukur dulu karena yang ngefollownya nambah terus, terharu akutuh. gak nyangka sampe banyak yg fav and follow nya.

Reviewsnya juga dimohon jangan mogok ya, biar semangat dan cepet ngenextnya hehehe.

Belum bisa dibalas dulu reviewnya soalnya lagi buru-buru. Pokoknya love you buat yg setia nunggu dan reviews terus.

 **BIG THANX TO :** **dhinaapriliani, it's YuanRenKai, Ka Cira, velttney, Wiji, nichi, mayaeri, kyungie love, reallovecogankorea.**

 **Reviews Juseyo...**

 **TTD Jae**


	8. Chapter 8

**DESTINY**

 **BxB, YAOI, BL**

 **Cast :**

- _Huang Renjun_

 _\- Lee Jeno_

 _\- Na Jaemin_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 _and others_

 ** _Summary :_**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin), hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, keraguan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

...

...

...

 ** _'Back 2 U?'_**

...

...

...

ooOO0OOoo

Renjun membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di ruang tamu apartemen nya, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Bahkan untuk memejamkan mata saja sangat sulit, Jeno? Apakah itu semua bersumber dari nya. Kalau benar, maka semua hal yang telah dilakukannya selama ini, hanya sia - sia. Perasaannya masih sama. _'Maafkan aku.. Mark'_ seharusnya ia tidak pernah mencoba, jika akhirnya ia masih jatuh di tempat yang sama.

Entah sejak kapan, Renjun telah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ada di sofa itu, membiarkan air mata nya membasahi bantal. Senggukan halus terdengar, saat inilah dia sangat membutuhkan Mark Lee untuk memeluknya. Dia merindukan tubuh tegap Mark, ocehan menyebalkan nya dan lelucon yang terkesan garing tapi tetap bisa membuat satu senyuman tipis menghias wajah Renjun. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia memanfaatkan lelaki hangat seperti Mark, terkadang Renjun benci pada dirinya sendiri.

 _drrtt drttt,_ Renjun meraih ponsel nya yang berada di samping tubuhnya. satu panggilan dari Mark, Renjun menarik nafas pelan sebelum menyentuh layar ponsel nya.

"Ya" _astaga,_. Renjun merutuki dirinya dalam hati, sudah pasti Mark menyadari dirinya baru saja menangis suara serak nya sangat kental

 _"Hey, kau menangis?"_ sesuai dugaan, Mark adalah orang yang peka apalagi jika mengenai Renjun. Ia meringis.

"Ah, itu aku baru saja menonton drama yang mengharukan, jadi aku terbawa suasana dan ikut menangis hehehe"

 _"Kau berbohong! ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? siapa yang berani membuat tunangan ku menangis? katakan Renjunie!"_ Renjun menghela nafas berat, si keras kepala Mark dan sikap protektifnya muncul. Jika sudah seperti ini maka sulit untuk meyakinkan nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tuan Lee, ini karena aku merindukan mu. Cepatlah kemari dan temani aku!" Renjun menambahkan nada merajuk saat mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan Mark. Bisa ia dengar Mark terkekeh di seberang sana, seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Renjun tercipta saat merasa berhasil meyakinkan Mark.

 _"Astaga, selama itukah kita tidak bertemu? sampai kau menangis, padahal belum sehari kau meninggalkan Kanada"_ Renjun mendengus.

"Diamlah! jika kau tidak merindukan ku, jangan menelpon!"

 _"hey hey, lihatlah aku bisa melihat bibir pink mu mengerucut sekarang."_ Renjun terkekeh halus, memang hanya Mark yang bisa membuat mood nya membaik.

Hingga Renjun larut dengan obrolan nya bersama Mark, senyuman Renjun terus mengembang. Untuk beberapa menit kedepan ia melupakan masalahnya hari ini, melupakan siapa yang telah ditangisi nya tadi. Beruntunglah ia masih memiliki sosok sempurna seperti Mark disamping nya.

...

...

...

Jeno memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya, ia berada di Yongsan-gu saat ini. Jaemin yang menyuruhnya, dia mengatakan ingin makan malam bersama keluarga Lee. _Ah!,_ Apa Jeno akan tetap melanjutkan pertunangan nya dengan Jaemin? sedangkan dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Jeno menghela nafas nya berat, dia sebenarnya kecewa terhadap keluarganya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung menipunya. Membiarkan dirinya dalam kebingungan selama ini, dan Jaemin juga sama memanfaatkan nya. Jika tidak mengingat betapa Jaemin sangat mencintainya, dia melakukan itu karena perasaannya terhadap Jeno.

 _'Aku akan tetap menjalankan peran ku yang sekarang,membiarkan waktu yang menjadi alurnya'_ batinnya tegas, Jeno akan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Jika mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah mengingat semuanya, memang apa yang akan terjadi. Bukankan dia akan tetap terjebak disituasi yang sama, kembali kepada Renjun? dia ingin sangat ingin. Tapi mengingat kenyataan sekarang Renjun sudah bertunangan, apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Keduanya sama-sama terjebak, dan tidak akan mudah untuk kembali.

"Jeno!" Jeno menolah kearah sumber suara yang telah menghancurkan lamunannya. Jaemin orang yang memanggilnya barusan, memandanginya kebingungan.

"Kau, sudah datang dari tadi kenapa tidak masuk dan malah melamun disini, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jeno menggeleng sambil tersenyum, dan melangkah mendekat kearah Jaemin.

"Tidak ada, ayo masuk!" Jeno melangkah mendahului Jaemin, yang tengah memperhatikan Jeno.

 _'Kau tidak tengah memikirkan Renjun kan? kau tidak meningatnya kan?'_ batin Jaemin, kekhawatiran itu tidak pernah hilang dari benaknya. Jaemin menghela nafas pelan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semuanya tidak akan berubah. dia dan Jeno akan tetap Bersama. Entah bagaimana pun caranya dia akan tetap mempertahankan Jeno disamping nya.

...

...

' _obsession'_

...

...

Renjun sudah bersiap-siap dengan kemeja putih polos melekat rapih di tubuh kecilnya sebagai ganti jas, Renjun menggunakan mantel tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin Seoul yang sangat menusuk. ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan seharian penuh mendampingi Jeno, Renjun sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya dia yakin bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya, Renjun segera melangkah keluar apartemen nya dengan menenteng tas nya.

Sebelumnya Renjun sudah memesan taksi untuk mengantar nya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berdiri terpaku melihat mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Karena mobil itu bukan taksi yang dipesannya, melainkan partner kerjanya yang tak lain Lee Jeno. Jeno turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Renjun.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantar mu," Renjun masih sedikit terpaku, beruntung lah tidak lama karena ia sudah tersenyum ramah pada Jeno.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena aku sudah memesan taksi barusan." jawab Renjun sopan.

"Kita akan langsung ke tempat pembangunan, ada baiknya jika kau ikut bersama ku. Pekerjaan kita akan lebih cepat." Renjun berpikir sebentar. Benar juga, lagi pula dia belum tahu tempat pembangunannya dimana.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, maafkan aku sudah merepotkan mu Jeno-ssi."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, masuklah!" Jeno membukakan pintu mobilnya, Renjun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

...

Selama perjalanan tidak ada obrolan berarti, Yang terkesan canggung. Hanya sesekali Jeno bertanya mengenai aktivitas Renjun selama di Kanada, yang hanya dijawab seadanya oleh Renjun setelahnya keheningan yang menguasai suasana. Renjun sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewati nya, dan Jeno fokus menyetir.

"Kau sudah bertunangan?" pertanyaan mendadak dari Jeno, sukses mengalihkan perhatian Renjun. Ia mengernyit menatap Jeno, sebelum mengangguk tipis.

"Kenapa, kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran. Minggu depan hari pertunangan ku, aku harap kau hadir." Renjun terdiam _'kenapa rasanya sakit.'_

"Tentu aku...aku pasti hadir." balas Renjun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Jeno melihatnya, tatapan Renjun sedikit goyah. Jika bisa dia berlaku egois, Jeno ingin sekali memeluk Renjun mengatakan dia mengingatnya, dan menginginkan Renjun untuk menjadi miliknya. Jeno tersenyum melirik Renjun sesaat "Terima kasih." ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan tipis.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat proyeknya, Jeno menuntun Renjun untuk mengikutinya. Terlihat para pekerja tengah sibuk, "pakai ini!" Jeno memberikan helm proyeksi pada Renjun."Untuk melindungi kepala mu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Renjun membalas senyuman Jeno kemudian memakai helm nya.

Renjun kembali mengikuti Jeno, sambil mendengarkan penjelasannya mengenai konsep bangunan yang ia rancang. Renjun senang karena ia benar-benar bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, perasaan canggung pada Jeno seakan hilang. Karena Jeno sendiri sangat friendly, terkadang dia berceletuk saat menjelaskan dengan lelucon ringan yang tidak penting membuat Renjun reflek tertawa dan sangat menikmati suasana.

"kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak?" tanya Jeno, mereka berdua tengah beristirahat di ruangan para pekerja saat ini.

"Kemana? bukankah kita masih ada pekerjaan?"

"hanya sebentar, tidak jauh dari sini ada danau. Jika musim dingin seperti ini biasanya danau itu beku pasti sangat indah." tutur Jeno, Renjun tampak berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya dia ikut Jeno lagi pula hanya sebentar, dan dirinya juga penasaran ingin melihat danau nya. Renjun mengangguk "baiklah, aku ikut."

...

"Uwah!" Renjun berdecak kagum saat sampai di tempat yang di maksud jeno, sangat indah danau nya tertutupi warna putih di seluruh permukaannya. "Apa kita bisa berselancar diatas nya?." pertanyaan polos Renjun mengundang kekehan halus dari Jeno.

"Tentu saja bisa, jika kau ingin terjerembab kedalam air dingin didalam nya." Renjun mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Jeno yang lebih terdengar seperti ledekan. Tidak lama Renjun memicingkan matanya, kemudian membungkuk jari-jarinya sibuk mengumpulkan tumpukan salju menjadi gulungan. Setelah selesai Renjun melirik kearah Jeno yang tengah serius melihat pemandangan, kemudian melirik kearah tangannya yang menggenggam gulungan salju tadi seringaian tipis terlihat dari bibirnya.

BRUK

Jeno terkejut, saat gulungan salju mengenai mantel nya keras. Ia melirik Renjun yang tengah tertawa, Jeno tersenyum "hey, umur mu sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. Kau ingin berperang bola salju? baiklah aku terima." Renjun menatap Jeno yang tengah sibuk mengumpulkan salju, apa-apaan ini? barusan dia meledek umur nya sekarang lihat siapa yang seperti anak kecil.

BRUK BRUK

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku sudah siap berperang sekarang." Jeno tersenyum meledek kearah Renjun setelah tadi ia melempar dua gulungan salju sekaligus.

"Sialan!" Renjun berdecak kesal, baiklah dia terima tantangan Jeno. Tidak peduli umur, Renjun mengejar Jeno setelah mengambil segenggam salju. Saling lempar melempar salju pun terjadi, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan salju. Padahal umur mereka sudah dewasa, dan apa mereka lupa beberapa saat lalu mereka terlibat dalam kecanggungan. Sekarang mereka tertawa lepas tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali.

...

...

...

 _Vancouver, canada~~_

Pria berwajah asia eropa yang tengah sibuk mengemasi baju-baju yang akan ia masukan kedalam koper, Mark pria itu. Seperti nya dia tengah mempersiapkan keperluan nya untuk berangkat ke korea selatan, menemui dan akan menemani tunangan nya yang begitu ia rindu kan yakni Huang Renjun.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya, Mark melangkah untuk membukakan pintunya. "Mom." ucap Mark saat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Ada apa?" lanjut Mark sambil menyilahkan ibunya masuk.

"Kau benar-benar akan berangkat hari ini?" tanya ibu Mark, mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Mark menggeleng "Aku akan menghubungi Renjun dulu, proyek ku masih belum selesai seluruhnya. Akan selesai dua hari lagi." jelas Mark, ibunya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmmm, Mark kau masih ingat tentang... Jaemin kan?" perhatian Mark sepenuh nya teralih pada ibunya.

"Kenapa mom tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi kan? Mom senang kau serius pada Renjun." Mark menghela nafas nya yang entah terasa berat, dia benar-benar sudah melupakan lelaki manis yang telah menolak nya itu.

"Aku sudah melupakannya mom, aku... tidak akan mengingat seseorang yang tidak menginginkan ku. Berhenti lah membicarakannya itu sudah sangat lama berlalu, saat itu aku masih terlalu muda sehingga memikirkan hal bodoh." Mark kembali sibuk mengemasi barang-barang nya tidak mempedulikan ibunya.

"Bagus lah jika seperti itu, Mom senang berarti kau sungguh-sungguh dengan Renjun. Mom hanya takut kau mempermainkan Renjun karena masih menginginkan Jaemin." Mark kembali menghela nafas.

"Hah, percayalah aku bukan lagi remaja labil seperti dulu mom, umur ku sudah cukup dewasa dan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah keseriusan." nyonya Lee tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan anaknya, selama ini dia khawatir terhadap Mark saat tiba-tiba memperkenalkan Renjun kepadanya.

Saat itu nyonya Lee khawatir Mark hanya akan mempermainkan lelaki manis itu seperti biasanya, memperkenalkan padanya lalu mencampakkan lelaki manis itu. Nyonya Lee tahu anaknya masih kecewa terhadap Jaemin yang tiba-tiba membatalkan bertunangan dengan Mark setelah lulus dari _High school ,_ dan malah kembali ke korea tanpa menghubungi Mark terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ternyata Renjun sungguh membuatnya sembuh dari patah hati itu, Mark sungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki itu.

Nyonya Lee menarik Mark kedalam pelukan nya "Mom bangga padamu, sayang" ucap Nyonya Lee, Mark membalas pelukan nya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh, Mom."

...

...

...

 _Seoul, south korea ~~_

Jaemin memeriksa ponsel nya, melihat jam pada layar ponsel itu. "pukul 8 malam? saat ini seharusnya Jeno sudah selesai bekerja." gumamnya. kemudian Jaemin menyentuh tombol panggil pada layar ponsel nya, setelah itu menempelkan nya ke telinga. Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang, tidak terlalu lama karena setelah itu terdengar suara pria yang sangat ia kenal.

 _"ya? Jaemin ada apa?"_ Jemin tersenyum mendengar suara Jeno.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mu? aku ingin makan malam bersama di apartemen ku kau bisa kan?"

 _"Ah iya, baiklah sebentar lagi selesai. aku tutup dulu ya?"_ Jaemin mengangguk meski tau Jeno tidak melihatnya.

"Ya, aku tunggu ya" _Pip,.._ Jeno memutus sepihak panggilan nya, Jaemin sedikit kecewa tapi segera menepis nya _'mungkin Jeno sibuk..'_ batinnya.

Jaemin menghela nafas nya pelan, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu khawatir tentang Jeno. Meski memang tidak ada perilaku yang berubah dari nya untuk saat ini, Jeno bekerja bersama Renjun yang memastikan mereka akan selalu bertemu. Kemungkinan Jeno mendapatkan ingatannya kembali sangat besar. Dan ini sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu, sikap Jeno masih sama selalu ada disamping nya meski memang Jaemin yang memintanya.

 _Drrt drrt,_ Jaemin melirik ponsel yang ada pada genggaman nya, "Eomma?" gumamnya bertanya entah pada siapa, sebelum menyentuh layar ponsel untuk menerima panggilannya.

"Eomma? ada apa menelpon ku?"

 _"Astaga, kau bertanya ada apa?! kau tidak merindukan eomma mu ini?"_ Jaemin berdecak, dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya apalagi selama ini dia tinggal di Korea dan ibunya di Kanada.

"Iya, aku rindu Eomma. Kapan akan ke korea pertunangan ku dengan Jeno beberapa hari lagi akan di langsungkan, eomma akan datang kan?"

 _"eyy, tentu saja. aku akan kesana dua hari lagi. Emm kau sudah tau jika Mark sudah bertunangan juga?"_ Jaemin mengernyit, kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba mengatakan tentang Mark padanya. Lihatlah! rasa bersalah nya muncul sekarang.

"kenapa ibu mengatakannya padaku? aku sudah melupakannya."

 _"Baiklah maaf kan eomma, lupakan ucapan tadi. Sampaikan salam eomma pada Jeno, eomma tutup ya." Pip._

Jaemin tersenyum kecut, saat mengingat Mark dia sangat merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka sudah menjadi pasangan menikah sekarang, Jaemin memutuskan pertunangan nya sepihak dulu saat mereka baru saja lulus _dari High school ._ Dia memutuskan nya karena mengingat hubungan masa kecil nya dengan Jeno, perkataan Jeno kecil teringat olehnya _"Jaemin kita akan menjadi pasangan saat dewasa nanti, aku janji"_ memang sangat bodoh. Hanya karena pernyataan seorang bocah polos membuatnya berubah pikiran dan memutuskan pergi ke korea begitu saja, tanpa memberi tahu calonnya.

'''

'''

'''

Jeno menghampiri meja Renjun, yang kini tengah membereskan peralatan kerja nya untuk pulang. Jeno sudah biasa mengantar Renjun pulang selama seminggu ini, Renjun juga sepertinya sudah lelah menolak karena Jeno terkesan memaksanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jeno

"Hmmm, kau tidak perlu mengantar ku. Aku..."

"Sudah memesan taksi hahaha." Renjun mendelik saat Jeno memotong ucapannya. "Alasan mu selalu sama saat menolak ku, ayo!" Renjun tambah kesal saat Jeno merebut tas nya dan melangkah begitu saja, lihat! bagaimana bisa dia menolak jika seperti ini.

"Masuklah!" Jeno membukakan pintu mobilnya sebelum tadi ia menaruh tas Renjun terlebih dulu. Dengan terpaksa Renjun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hah, dasar tuan pemaksa!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya tuan." Renjun kembali berdecak kesal, Jeno tidak meresponnya ia malah terkekeh dan fokus menyetir.

...

Setelah sampai di apartemen Renjun segera keluar, saat Jeno sudah memberhentikan mobilnya. "Terima kasih tumpangan nya, lain kali jangan memaksa ku lagi!" ucap Renjun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jeno, yang hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot melihat tingkah nya. Jeno pun kembali masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya, melajukan nya menjauh dari apartemen Renjun.

Didalam apartemen Renjun masih merasa kesal, hampir setiap hari dia seperti ini. Tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak akan lama, karena Mark menelpon nya disaat yang tepat. Tanpa aba-aba Renjun segera menerimanya.

 _"Wah, cepat sekali kau mengangkatnya. Jangan bilang kau menunggu telpon ku, Astaga" ck,_ sepertinya Mark sama saja seperti Jeno, senang sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Diamlah, aku sedang kesal. Ada apa?"

 _"hahaha, maafkan aku. dua hari lagi aku akan ke korea."_ Renjun tersenyum.

"benarkah, Emmm tepat hari minggu. Kau mau aku menjemput mu di bandara?"

 _"Tidak perlu, kirimkan alamat mu saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat kesayangan ku"_

"Ck, baiklah aku akan kirim lewat Chat padamu nanti. Sampai jumpa nanti, muach," _Pip._ Renjun terkekeh, dia bisa bayangkan wajah merah Mark sekarang. Disaat seperti ini kenapa ia malah mengingat Jeno, dia terlalu dekat dengan Jeno sekarang. Renjun tidak menyangkal jika dia menyukai itu, menyukai Jeno sangat dekat dan selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi, sedekat apapun dia dengan Jeno tidak akan merubah alur cerita yang sudah tercipta saat ini, mereka tetap orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal dan tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi.

Renjun menghela nafas nya, merasa lelah dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Ia melangkah kan kakinya ke kamar mandi air hangat sepertinya akan membantu menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

...

...

 ** _'Meet Again Pt.2'_**

...

...

 _Minggu, At Incheon Airport~~_

Jaemin tengah berada di tempat tunggu saat ini, menunggu kedatangan ibunya dari Kanada. Helaan nafas serta gerutuan terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ia kesal karena Jeno tidak menepati janjinya. Lebih tepatnya membatalkan janjinya, karena tepat saat Jaemin akan berangkat ke bandara Jeno menelpon nya dan mengatakan tidak bisa mengantar nya. Sangat menyebalkan. Dan sepertinya belum habis kekesalannya untuk hari ini.

 _Drrt drrtt,_ ibunya menelpon dengan segera Jaemin menerimanya.

"Ya, eomma sudah sampai?"

 _"O-oh, Jaemin maafkan eomma. Penerbangan nya dibatalkan karena ada masalah pada perusahaan ayahmu."_ Jaemin berdecak, sudah ia duga orang tuanya memang akan lebih mengutamakan perusahaan dibanding dirinya. Jaemin tidak membalas ucapan ibunya, dia langsung memutuskan telpon nya sepihak, sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu sia-sia begitu saja. Dengan kesal Jaemin bangun dari tempat duduknya, melangkah dengan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

...

"Renjunie, aku sudah sampai. Kau ada di apartemen mu kan?" saat ini Mark baru saja _Landing_ di bandara Incheon, dan segera menghubungi Renjunnya.

 _"oh, kau sudah sampai. Aku sedang di kantor saat ini ada masalah, sepertinya akan memakan banyak waktu. aku akan kirim password pintunya pada mu lewat chat ya?"_

"Hmm, baiklah." _Pip._ Renjun memutus telpon nya sepihak, Mark hanya tersenyum menatap ponsel nya. Tunangan nya tengah sibuk sepertinya.

Mark menggeret koper nya dan melangkah menuju keluar bandara Incheon yang sangat luas, sambil sesekali melihat-lihat suasana bandara yang ramai. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea, saking fokus menyelami pikirannya yang tengah bernostalgia. Mark tidak memperhatikan langkah nya, sampai-sampai hampir menabrak pria yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Tubuh Mark sedikit terhuyung karena menyenggol tubuh pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dan kecil darinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi." ucapnya sambil membungkuk kearah Mark.

"Tidak apa...apa" Mark menjeda ucapannya, saat ia bertemu tatap dengan mata sayu di depannya. Pria manis yang tak lain adalah Na Jaemin sama terpaku nya. Lelucon macam apa ini? kenapa mereka di pertemukan kembali.

"Jaemin,"

"Hyung."

...

...

...

 _ **TBC**_

...

...

...

ooOO0OOoo

ASTAGA! XD apa-apaan ini? kok makin gk jelas. *sungkem. maafkan Jae yang kelamaan hibernasi, pas update selalu tidak memuaskan dan malah membosankan huhuhuhu. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang selalu setia nunggu ff tak bermutu ini dan juga review nya yang tidak pernah lupa aku seneng banget muah muah deh buat kalian. Buat yang follow, and fav juga terima kasih banyak . Ok itu aja dan jgn bosen2 review nya ya^^ supaya Jae semangat bikin lanjutannya.

 _ **Balasan Review ~~~**_

 ** _Dho-shi Launiel :_** korban drama wkwkwk, udah aku lanjut ya^^ baca lagi okey. Makasih udah mampir.

 ** _Prince Yuta :_** Yaelah malah curhat hahaha, yang sabar ya^^ Unname pertamanya JaeEun21. Btw makasih loh udah mampir.

 ** _kyungie love :_** Udah ketemu tuh Mark ama Jaemin nya, aku juga gk tahu bakal gimana huhuhu. Review lagi ya^^ terima kasih setia baca ff aku.

 ** _fifiamierullah_ : ** diusahain bakal bahagia semuanya kok hehehe, Jaemin nggak manfaatin Jeno kok dia semacam terobsesi begitulah. udah lanjut ya, reviewnya ditunggu^^. makasih.

 _ **Excogitatoris :**_ huhuhu terima kasih sudah di tunggu, udah aku lanjut yah^^. aku bakal usahain happy Ending kok. Reviewnya ditunggu terima kasih^^

 ** _dhinaapriliani :_** hehehe maaf yah, udah aku panjangin nih. ditunggu reviewnya lagi makasih banyak^^

 _ **nichi :**_ wkwkwk nasib Jaemin ama Mark aku juga gk tahu huhuhu, di usahain bakal bahagia semuanya deh. udah aku lanjut nih, ditunggu reviewnya yang bagus2 hehehe makasih^^

 ** _KimDee :_** maafkan dakuh membuat Jaemin nista huhuhu, ini udah di lanjut. ditunggu reviewnya^^ terima kasih

 ** _Wiji :_** huhuhu maafkan Author, kapan2 deh di bikin bahagia nanti hehehe. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi, eh aku ada rencana bikin ff Markhyuck loh. *promo #Plakk.

 _ **vkookiesandnoren :**_ hahaha kasian, udah aku lanjut nih. baca lagi ya^^ terima kasih reviewnya.

Ada rencana mau bikin ff Markhyuck, mau Oneshot atau Multi chapter? Authornya bingung wkwkwkwk

 ** _REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~~_**

 ** _TTD JAE_**


	9. Chapter 9 Otw Ending

**DESTINY**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast :**

 _\- Huang Renjun_

 _\- Lee Jeno_

 _\- Na Jaemin_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 _and Others_

 **Summary:**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama (mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan kebersamaan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahaan, penghalang, keraguan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

...

...

...

 ** _'Back'_**

...

...

...

ooOO0OOoo

"Jaemin."

"Hyung."

Pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Mark maupun Jaemin, di tempat yang luas ini dengan beribu orang di dalamnya. Kenapa mereka dipertemukan? mimpi buruk.

Keduanya masih sama membeku, hanya satu kata tadi saja yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Jaemin menggigit bibirnya gugup, jari-jari tangannya tidak berhenti bertautan. Dia takut saat ini, rasa bersalahnya menyeruak tanpa bisa dibendung. Betapa terluka nya Mark saat itu, terbayang begitu saja dibenaknya. _'Aku_ _sungguh mengerikan'._ Merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Jaemin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari depan Mark.

"Tunggu!" suara bash itu menggema di telinga Jaemin, menghentikan pergerakannya. "Mari kita bicara!" lanjut Mark nadanya terdengar datar, Jaemin menoleh kearah Mark.

Mark mungkin sudah gila, bicara dengan Jaemin?. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja, luka yang selama ini ia anggap sudah sembuh. Seakan dirobek lagi, rasa sakit itu masih ada. Tapi, pertanyaan dalam benaknya selama ini yang seperti benang kusut, membutuhkan Jaemin untuk meluruskannya. Pertanyaan tentang bagaimana Jaemin bisa seegois itu meninggalkannya?, Kenapa pria manis itu pergi begitu saja?, kenapa dia tetap tersenyum padanya, bersikap manis, seakan-akan sangat mencintainya tapi ternyata tidak? kenapa Jaemin tidak menolak nya sejak awal? saat dirinya tidak berharap banyak akan sebuah hubungan.

"Mari kita bicara" ucap Mark lagi, kali ini dengan nada lembut sambil menatap Jaemin. Mata sayu itu mengerjap membalas tatapan Mark, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia menyetujuinya.

...

Beakhirlah mereka duduk berhadapan disalah satu Cafe yang ada di _Incheon Airport_ , dua gelas _Coffe late_ mengisi meja kosong yang mereka tempati.

"Minumlah" ucap Mark mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi terasa kaku, Jaemin hanya mengangguk masih tidak menyentuh _Coffee late_ didepan nya.

"Kau.. bagaimana kabarmu Hyung?" Jaemin mencoba memberanikan dirinya, mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Mark.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Mark tersenyum lembut, Jaemin hanya mengangguk tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak ku, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjawabnya." Jaemin mengernyit, menatap Mark yang tengah menyesap _Coffee late_ nya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Selama kita berhubungan, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku?"

Deg

Pertanyaan Mark yang tidak terduga membuat Jaemin bungkam, nafasnya serasa tercekat. Jari-jarinya mencengkram erat mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Jaemin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah basah oleh air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu semua bukan kesalahanmu, aku yang salah,-

"Seharusnya aku tahu, kau tidak menginginkanku. Aku terlambat menyadari jika kau tidak lagi mencintaiku saat itu, kita masih terlalu labil dan juga muda. Aku malu melihat betapa naif nya diriku saat itu, mengatakan dirimu egois. Jaemin, aku sudah melupakannya kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi." Mark mengusap pundak Jaemin lembut.

"Kita sudah dewasa,-" Mark menjeda ucapannya, "jalan kita berbeda sekarang, jadi mari berteman mulai sekarang." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Jaemin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Mark, senyum cerah mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hyung?.. kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Heem, aku serius." hening sesaat, sebelum Mark dan juga Jaemin terkekeh bersama. Suasana terasa lebih menghangat untuk saat ini, tidak sekaku tadi. Jaemin menyesap _Coffe late_ nya yang sejak tadi tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, karena terlalu canggung. Mark benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Hyung!"

"hem."

"Datanglah keacara pertunanganku, akan dilangsungkan 2 hari lagi." Mark terdiam, sambil menyesap _Coffe_ nya sebelum mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum kearah Jaemin.

"Ok, aku akan datang." jawabnya. Jaemin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mark.

"Ah, kita terlalu lama mengobrol aku harus segera pergi sekarang." sambil memeriksa ponselnya Mark kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, saat mendapat pesan dari supir yang tengah menunggunya. "Kau bisa pulang bersama ku, kalau kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Mark.

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil kesini" Jaemin ikut berdiri dari duduknya. "Hyung pergi duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena kau telah melupakan semuanya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang." lanjutnya. Mark tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaemin.

"Berhentilah membahas itu,- aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" katanya, sambil melangkah menjauh dari Jaemin.

Jaemin masih terdiam di tempat memandangi kepergian Mark, bibirnya masih terus menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Perasaan lega menggelayuti hatinya sekarang, semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan.

…

…

…

ooOO0OOoo

 _Meeting_ perusahaan baru saja selesai, Renjun saat ini tengah memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai tangannya bergerak meraih ponsek yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya, ia berniat untuk menelpon Mark. Bertanya apakah pria itu sudah sampai di apartemen nya. Sambil melangkah Renjun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, belum sempat menyentuh tombol call tangannya sudah terlebih ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jeno!" Renjun memekik kaget, saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik begitu saja. Hingga ponsel yang berada digenggamannya hampir jatuh. Sedangkan si pelaku tidak menggubris sama sekali, memilih berjalan sambil menarik Renjun untuk mengikutinya.

"Yak! Hentikan! " Renjun mengibaskan tangan Jeno dengan keras, menciba lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tapi nihil genggaman Jeno terlalu kuat, menghela nafas Renjun memilih pasrah mengikuti langkah Jeno.

Jeno baru melepas gengamannya, saat sudah sampai di bassment, "Kau memaksaku lagi?! " Renjun kembali bersuara, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jangan buat aku terlihat seperti orang ketiga diantara kau dan calon tunangan mu." Jeno terdiam ia menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? " Jeno menatap Renjun.

"Bukan aku, tapi orang lain. Berhentilah melakukan hal seperti ini, kita hanya rekan kerja, - Yang sebelum nya tidak saling mengenal." nada suara Renjun merendah, ia seakan tercekik dengan kaliamat terakhirnya sendiri. Renjun melirik kearah Jeno yang masih diam menatap nya.

"Aku tahu-"

"Jika kau tahu, maka berhenti!" potong Renjun, "Jangan lakukan lagi, Aku pergi." lanjutnya, menggerakan kakinya untuk melangkah pergi, sebelum tangan kekar itu menahan pergerakan Renjun lagi.

"Aku akan berhenti, hanya hari ini bisakah kau menemani ku? Setelah itu, - aku hanya akan menemui mu karena sebuah pekerjaan" ucapnya dengan nada rendah, Renjun tampak tengah berpikir.

"Baiklah ini, - yang terakhir" Jeno tersenyum, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya dengan semangat dan mempersilahkan Renjun untuk masuk.

"Masuklah! " Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan masuk kedalam mobil sesuai permintaan Jeno.

…

…

 _'Dia ada di depanmu, tampak tapi tak bisa kau sentuh sama sekali. Lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat dia berada jauh dari mu. Sama seperti sebuah bayangan, hanya imajinasi mu'_

…

…

ooOO0OOoo

Mark baru sampai didepan apartemen Renjun, sebelumnya ia diantar oleh supir pribadi ayahnya. Tuan Lee memang tinggal di Korea ia mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di seoul, seharusnya itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Mark sebagai pewaris utama. Tapi, Mark memilih jalannya sendiri lagipula tuan Lee masih sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri, jadi beliau membiarkan Mark bebas memilih yang ia inginkan untuk sementara.

Sebelumnya Mark sudah diberi tahu password pintu apartemen Renjun jadi ia bisa masuk, dan beristirahat didalam. Tangannya mulai mendial nomor pada tombol di gagang pintu apartemen Renjun, setelah selesai pintu nya pun terbuka. Ia melangkah kedalam, wangi lemon tercium oleh Mark saat memasuki ruang apartemen itu. Wangi kesukaan Renjun, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka ia lebih suka wangi lavender dibanding lemon.

Apartemen nya cukup luas tidak ada kamar, tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan tempat tidur. Hanya saja permukaannya lebih tinggi untuk tempat tidur, terdapat tiga anak tangga untuk menuju ke tempat tidur. Ranjang king size dengan seprai dan selimut tebal yang melengkapinya terlihat nyaman, jangan lupakan boneka _Moomin_ di setiap sisinya. Mark terkekeh, jiwa kekanakkan Renjun tidak pernah hilang. Di ruang tamu terdapat sofa empuk berwarna cream, meja kaca berada di tengah-tengah dan Tv yang terpasang di tembok bercat putih. Mark mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa yang menghadap televisi, matanya masih menerawang ke setiap sudut apartemen.

Mark berjalan kearah meja yang berada disamping ranjang, kemudian membuka laci meja nya. Terdapat sebuah buku jurnal berwarna hitam, sepertinya sudah lama tapi masih terlihat rapi dan bagus. Merasa tertarik Mark pun mengambil buku jurnal itu, sempat ragu untuk membuka nya karena bisa jadi buku jurnal itu berisi hal-hal privasi milik Renjun. Tapi rasa penasaran nya lebih besar, sehingga Mark lebih memilih membuka buku itu dan membaca isinya.

Ia mulai membuka satu persatu lembar, ekspresi nya mulai berubah setiap ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Tangannya mengepal, entah apa isi dari jurnal itu, sepertinya bukan hal baik bagi Mark. _srett_ sehelai kertas jatuh saat ia membuka bagian tengah buku, bukan kertas tapi sebuah foto. Yang memperlihatkan gambar Renjun saat masih remaja dengan seorang remaja laki-laki seumuran, di sudut foto nya terdapat sebuah tulisan _'first'._

...

Jeno masih melaju kan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat, Renjun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan jalan merasa tidak asing dengan setiap jalanan yang di lewati. "Kita sudah hampir sampai." ucap Jeno memecah keheningan, Renjun tidak merespon dia masih setia memperhatikan jalanan. Saat Jeno selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Renjun baru sadar mereka berada di _Namsan Tower ._ Ia melirik kearah Jeno yang tengah membuka sabuk pengaman dengan tenang, tidak mempedulikan Renjun yang bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Renjun akhirnya, Jeno yang baru saja akan keluar pun menatapnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar disini. Keluarlah suasana nya sangat menyenangkan diluar." katanya, sambil keluar dari mobil. Renjun masih terdiam, Namsan? dia sungguh berada di tempat ini lagi. Tempat dimana semua masalah dimulai, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas semuanya. Harapannya dihancurkan begitu saja saat itu. Dengan ragu Renjun keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Jeno yang masih berada di depan mobil menunggunya.

"kenapa lama sekali? kau tidak suka aku ajak kesini?" tanya Jeno saat Renjun berada disamping nya, yang ditanya hanya ber'hmm' ria dan berjalan mendahului Jeno.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik yang mereka lakukan, hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri _Namsan_ sambil sesekali menyeletuk mengagumi keindahan pemandangan nya. "Renjun kau lapar? aku mau membeli hotdog." kembali Jeno memecah keheningan, mereka tengah melewati salah satu _foodtruck_ yang disediakan pengelola Namsan Tower.

"Tidak, aku akan makan di rumah nanti. kalau kau mau beli saja." Jeno menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Renjun,

"Tidak jadi, kita langsung ke tempat yang aku inginkan saja. seperti nya kau sudah lelah." ucapnya, Renjun hanya mengendikkan bahu nya sambil menggumam 'terserah'.

Mereka mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jeno, Renjun seperti nya masih hafal dengan setiap tempat yang ada di _Namsan_ karena tidak banyak yang berubah. Ia menyadari tempat apa yang dimaksud Jeno, _'love lock'_? sebenarnya apa maksud Jeno membawa nya ke tempat ini. Seakan Jeno tengah membuka setiap kenangan bersamanya.

"Renjun kemari lah!" Jeno menarik tangan Renjun, membawanya mendekat ke sebuah pagar dengan kumpulan gembok menutupinya. Tangan Jeno menggenggam salah satu gembok. "Aku tidak tahu, ternyata pemilik nama Jeno dan nama Renjun bukan kita saja." Renjun mengernyit.

"A-apa?" Renjun tergagap, saat Jeno menyodorkan gembok yang bertuliskan namanya dan juga Jeno. Ia menatap mata Onyx yang tengah menatap nya penuh arti, Jeno menyungging kan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku punya cinta pertama, yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan,- dia manis kekanak kan, pintar, dan cerewet. Memilikinya adalah impian ku selama 8 tahun bersamanya. Tapi aku menghancurkan impian ku sendiri, aku ini pecundang. Selalu mengulur waktu, dan Wush aku kehilangan nya. bahkan disaat terakhir dia berada disini aku bersama orang lain." Renjun terdiam, tenggorokan nya terasa tercekat. "Aku sempat melupakannya selama hampir lima tahun, dan sangat menyesal karena itu. Bahkan saat dia didepan ku , aku tidak bisa mengenali nya. karena kedatangannya aku mendapat ingatan ku dengan cepat." Jeno menatap Renjun dalam, "Aku akan mengatakan nya sekarang, Ren,-"

"Jangan! jangan pernah mengatakannya." tubuh Renjun bergetar, dia terus menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya,-" lanjutnya, sambil mulai bergerak mundur sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba menjauh dari Jeno. Gerakannya kembali kalah cepat dari Jeno, pergelangannya digenggam erat.

Jeno menarik tubuh Renjun, mendekap tubuh kecilnya dari belakang dengan erat. "Kumohon, jangan pergi dan dengarkan aku." bisiknya tepat di telinga Renjun. "Aku mencintaimu, Injun."ia semakin erat memeluk Renjun, bisa Jeno rasakan tubuh kecil itu mulai bergetar. Jeno membalik tubuh Renjun untuk menghadap padanya,

"Kau terlambat, - meski kau mengatakannya tidak akan merubah apapun, "

"Renjun."

"Kau ingat aku atau tidak, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Kau akan tetap menjadi Lee Jeno yang asing bagiku"

"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah untuk saat ini hanya pikirkan tentang kita? ini yang kau dan aku tunggu, benarkan? "

Renjun tidak merespon bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, pipinya basah. Usapan lembut jari-jari panjang Jeno, membuatnya semakin ingin jatuh. Ini salah, bagaimana pun dinding besar yang kokoh tetap akan menghalangi mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini, Renjun tidak peduli.

Jarak diantara mereka mulai terkikis, bisa mereka rasakan nafas masing-masing menyapu permukaan wajah. Jeno menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Renjun, manis adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Jeno maupun Renjun. Beberapa detik terdiam, Jeno mulai melumat pelan bibir bagian bawah dan atas milik Renjun secara bergantian. Menekan tengkuknya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Renjun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jeno, menikmatinya. Beruntung hanya langit malam yang menyaksikan.

…

…

Mark membuka halaman pertama buku jurnal milik Renjun, terdapat sebuah foto polaroid yang memperlihatkan seorang remaja tampan tersenyum kearah kamera dan tulisan tangan Renjun.

 _' Lee Jeno, 23 april 2000. Lebih muda satu bulan dari ku ㅋㅋㅋ. Tampan tapi menyebalkan, ini tahun ketiga kami saling mengenal. Dan JENG JENG JENG kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama ㅎㅎ… Kurasa aku menyukainya 3 '_

Mark tersenyum kecut, "Cinta pertamamu tampan juga." gumamnya, sambil kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Hampir sama seperti dihalaman sebelumnya, terdapat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan remaja yang sama tapi dengan pose yang berbeda kali ini terlihat candid.

 _' Dia semakin tampan setelah masuk highschool :( banyak siswi yang menyukainya menyebalkan. Lee Jeno haruskah aku yang mengatakannya Arghhh. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun :) '_

Lagi Mark hanya tersenyum, membuka kembali halaman berikutnya. Foto kali ini juga candid, Sepertinya Renjun mengambilnya dari belakang. Karena memperlihatkan Remaja tadi yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang remaja lelaki lainnya, wajah nya tidak terlihat.

 _' Sepertinya aku harus berhenti berharap :), mereka sangat cocok berdua. JJ couple bukankan terdengar bagus dibanding JR ㅎㅎㅎ, lupakan! lagipula aku akan pergi ke kanada. '_

"menyedihkan.." gumam Mark, terdiam menatap kosong buku jurnal milik Renjun. Pria macam apa Lee Jeno itu hingga Renjun seperti sangat mencintainya, merasa jengah Mark pun menutup buku jurnal itu. Menaruh nya kembali pada laci meja seperti semula, helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Matanya masih menatap pada tempat beradanya buku jurnal itu, kemudian melirik pada tangannya yang tengah memegang foto yang jatuh tadi. Menarik kembali laci tadi, Mark bermaksud untuk menyimpan kembali foto tadi yang berasal dari buku jurnal milik Renjun.

Tangannya kembali bergerak membuka lembaran buku jurnal itu, kali ini ia membuka nya dari bagian belakang. Mark menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, di salah satu halaman terakhir yang menarik perhatiannya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Halaman itu memperlihatkan foto dirinya dengan Renjun saat pertama mereka berfoto dan juga saat mereka bertunangan.

 _Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, aku dan Mark sudah saling mengenal selama hampir 4 tahun. Aku tidak tahu jika kami bisa melangkah sejauh ini, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bisa menjalani hidup tanpa bayang-bayang dirinya. Entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada perasaan untuk Jeno, tapi saat ini aku mencintai seorang Mark Lee ingat itu!_

"Masih tertulis namanya? bahkan sudah 4 tahun ter lewati, sebegitu pentingnya kah Lee Jeno bagi dirimu?" Mark kembali menghela nafas yang kali ini lebih terasa berat. Masih terdapat satu halaman lagi, yang seperti nya tidak kosong yang membuat Mark kembali penasaran. Sambil membuku lembar terakhir Mark mengguman "ku mohon jangan dia lagi." _Sayang,_ sepertinya Mark harus kembali menelan pil pahit. Halaman terakhir menampakkan sosok pertama yang dia lihat Lee Jeno, seperti nya foto itu diambil baru-baru ini. Karena sosok Jeno pada foto itu, lebih terlihat dewasa dengan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuh tegap nya.

 _Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau lelucon, bertemu dengan nya lagi itu seperti bencana. Merusak semuanya, aku merasa ingin lari saja dari dunia ini. Mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Si brengsek Lee Jeno itu bahkan bisa melupakan ku tapi kenapa aku tidak? Tuhan tidak adil._

Mark kembali dibuat terdiam, mereka bertemu lagi? dan Renjun masih menyimpan perasaan itu untuknya. Sebenarnya apa peran dia selama ini untuk Renjun, hanya sebuah alat untuk melupakan seorang Lee Jeno begitu?. Mark meremas foto yang masih ada di genggaman nya, dia merasa dikhianati untuk kedua kalinya.

Nit Nit Nit Nit

Suara dari arah pintu membuyarkan suasana kelam Mark saat ini, Renjun seperti nya sudah sampai. dengan cepat ia memasukan kembali buku jurnal di tangannya kedalam laci, setelah itu Mark melangkah ke sofa dan berbaring di atasnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

...

Renjun baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartemen nya, helaan nafas dari bibir tipisnya masih terdengar. Sebelum nya dia diantar Jeno, sempat terjadi adu argumen antara ia dan Jeno saat berada di mobil. Yang menambah beban pikirannya hingga saat ini, Renjun masih terdiam memandangi pintu apartemen nya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan dirinya denga Jeno tadi.

 _"Aku ingin jadi penghianat untuk saat ini, Renjun bisakah kita bersama? kita pergi dari sini dan hidup bahagia berdua. Hanya berdua."_

 _"Kau gila? jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, ingat ini yang terakhir kau menemui ku!"_

 _"Aku tahu kau juga punya pemikiran yang sama dengan ku, Renjun! pikirkan tentang kita saja. Jangan orang lain."_

 _"Tidak akan pernah! berhentilah mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Dengan tahu perasaan mu saja aku sudah bersyukur, setelah ini aku akan tetap menjadi Renjun yang sekarang. Pikirkan tentang Jaemin, dia,- berjuang lebih banyak dariku."_

 _"Hmm, aku berharap takdir berpihak padaku."_

Renjun menghela nafas panjang, pikirannya lelah. Jika bisa dia juga ingin egois, tapi Mark terlalu baik untuk di khianati. Tidur seperti nya pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini, ia pun menekan tombol password yang ada di bawah gagang pintu. Membuka pintu nya perlahan, Renjun tahu Mark ada di dalam jadi ia melakukannya perlahan khawatir Mark sedang tidur.

"Kau baru datang?" suara berat Mark menggema di ruangan, membuat Renjun tersentak.

"OH! astaga kau membuat ku terkejut" Renjun mengusap dadanya, sambil berjalan kearah Mark yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan duduk di samping nya. "Ada keperluan mendadak, jadi agak sedikit terlambat pulang" lanjutnya bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Mark tadi. Yang direspon anggukan mengerti oleh Mark.

"Mandilah setelah itu tidur, kau pasti lelah." ucap Mark, dari nada bicara nya terdengar datar. Renjun mengernyit merasa aneh dengan Mark.

"Mark? apa ada masalah? kenapa kau terlihat dingin seperti ini?" Mark menoleh menatap Renjun yang tengah memasang ekspresi bingung, tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Bohong! katakan padaku ada masalah apa? apa aku membuat kesalahan? Mark katakan!" Renjun mengguncang tubuh Mark untuk memintanya penjelasan, Mark yang memang sedang tidak baik perasaan nya saat ini semakin tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ia mencengkram tangan Renjun, membuat si pemiliknya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Mark.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Renjun lagi, sambil menatap Mark bola matanya sedikit bergetar. Mark juga menatapnya dalam, tangannya masih dicengkram. "Katakan apa kesalahan ku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Renjun mulai tidak sabar, ia mengibaskan tangan Mark dengan keras hingga cengkramannya terlepas. Bisa ia lihat Mark menghela nafas nya berulang kali, dia kembali menatap Renjun kali ini binar mata nya terlihat lebih suram.

"Apa Jeno lebih baik dariku? kalau ia maka tinggalkan aku!"

...

...

 ** _'Dilema'_**

...

...

 **TBC**

ooOO0OOoo

HANCUR! saya mau hiatus saja kalau seperti ini hiks, tulisan jae makin gak jelas ya? maafkan saya yang selalu buat kalian nunggu dan kecewa. Amatiran emang kaya gini. But terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow dan fav, yang setia nunggu sini kasih kecup basah.

Untuk ff Markhyuck bakal aku publish setelah ff ini selesai yah, eh btw kalo mau hubungin aku atau mau lebih dekat sama aku ini ada akun sosmed yg bisa kalian hubungi ya

 ** _Tw : kim_chendae21_**

 ** _fb :Jae Eunie Exolnctzen, Mark lee minyung._**

 ** _ig :jae21nctstand_exol_**

 ** _line ;fy_jaeeunpark00 BBM ;D19827D2_**

SEKIAN HEHEHE

 ****belum bisa balesin review satu-satu ini mata udah gak kuat pengen bobo. gini nih liburan nya sepuluh hari doang, kerjanya full istirahat malem doang hiks. REVIEW LAGI LOH YA SUPAYA DIRIKU SEMANGAT DAN BISA UPDATE CEPET.

 **Big thanks : Creamy Cho,Do-shi Launiel, yeolloaddedbaek, Prince Yuta, KimDee, dhinaapriliani, sheunsays, Wiji, moomin, nana jaemin lover, nichi,kyungie love, dhantiee.**

maaf kalo ada typo gk sempet ngedit

 **Review Juseyo~~ no review nagajuseyo~~**

 **TTD JAE**


	10. Chapter 10

**DESTINY**

 **BL, BxB, YAOI**

 **Cast :**

 _\- Huang Renjun_

 _\- Lee Jeno_

 _\- Na Jaemin_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 ** _Summary :_**

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama(mungkin). Hanya perlu waktu dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, Tapi takdir membuatnya rumit. Perpisahan, penghalang, keraguan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Melibatkan lebih banyak drama.

...

...

 ** _' Over?'_**

...

...

ooOO0OOoo

" Apa Jeno lebih baik dariku? jika iya maka tinggalkan aku!"

Renjun terdiam, sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapan Mark. Otaknya seakan membeku seketika, tatapan suram Mark seakan mengiris hatinya. Menyesal? tentu, dia sangat sangat menyesal membawa Mark kedalam permasalah hatinya. Dan kini akhirnya Mark tahu, tentang betapa busuknya seorang Huang Renjun.

"Kau masih mencintainya, tapi kenapa mengizinkan ku masuk kedalam hidupmu. Membiarkan aku terbuai, dengan setiap perkataan dan perlakuan mu, yang sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan isi hatimu sendiri."

Rentetan perkataan Mark seperti sebuah lontaran cambuk bagi Renjun, perih. Cairan bening yang sudah menumpuk tumpah begitu saja, membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Renjun buka suara, nada frustasi sangat kental. Semakin memperdalam tatapannya kepada Mark, yang tak terputus sama sekali. "Membiarkan perasaan itu yang terus menyiksa ku?, aku tidak tahu, jika sekali jatuh maka hatiku tidak akan mudah untuk bangun." Mark terdiam, tatapan Renjun semakin turun. "Aku sudah menyerah, jadi buat aku tidak mengingatnya. Bawa lari diriku dan buat aku menjadi milik mu sepenuhnya, jangan biarkan aku menoleh kebelakang, kau bisa kan? Mark. " Ya, Renjun sudah sepenuhnya menyerah, meski dia berjuang akhirnya akan tetap sama.

"Renjun, -

"Kau hanya perlu membawa ku, dan semuanya selesai. Aku lelah sangat lelah." Potong Renjun masih dengan nada frustasi nya, tatapan nya tak pernah lepas dari Mark. Seketika itu juga Mark mendekap erat tubuh kecil di hadapannya, yang kapan saja bisa tumbang. Mark merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan gamblang, menyuruh Renjun memilih. Ia seharusnya tahu, Renjun sedang mencoba menghapus semua perasaan nya. Bisa Mark rasakan tubuh Renjun semakin bergetar pada dekapan nya.

"Tenanglah.. Maafkan aku." bisik Mark lembut mencoba menenangkan Renjun. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang bertemu dengan Renjun untuk pertama kali, betapa beruntungnya Lee Jeno itu.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan!" hening. Renjun yang masih berada di dekapan Mark, tidak merespon apapun perkataan dari pria yang mendekapnya. Mark bergerak melepas dekapan nya, hendak melihat wajah Renjun. Tangan kekar nya menangkup pipi halus milik pemuda manis di depannya, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup ikuti apa yang aku katakan."

...

...

Lee Jeno yang kini masih berada di dalam mobilnya, menatap datar kearah mansion mewah tetap di depannya. Melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman luas mansion tadi, perasaan nya masih tak karuan dan kini dia harus berhadapan dengan Jaemin. Jeno menghela nafas berat, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu garasi, ia masih enggan untuk turun merasa takut emosi nya tidak terkontrol saat berhadapan dengan Jaemin.

Meski sudah beberapa menit berlalu dia masih terdiam, helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibirnya. Sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil, setelah keluar dari mobilnya Jeno melangkah menuju pintu masuk mansion.

Memasuki ruangan mansion yang mewah dan klasik, beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengan Jeno sempat menyapanya. Ya, Jeno sudah beberapa kali kesini meski tidak sering, karena Jaemin juga jarang berada di mansionnya pria manis itu lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Jeno. Alasannya karena Jaemin merasa kesepian jika harus tinggal di mansionnya, sedang keluarga nya yang lain masih di kanada. Untuk hari ini, dia bilang ingin makan malam mewah dan romantis bersama Jeno. Sambil membicarakan hal yang penting katanya, yang Jeno sendiri tidak tahu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Jeno segera menuju ke ruang jamuan. Disana Jaemin sudah duduk dengan manis pada kursi di samping meja, tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jeno. Dia berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah Jeno merangkul tangannya erat.

"Duduklah. " Jaemin menuntun Jeno untuk duduk di kursi samping kiri meja, sehingga dapat berhadapan dengan nya. Jeno hanya tersenyum kepada Jaemin tipis sangat tipis. Jaemin tidak masalah dengan itu, ia sudah terlalu biasa mendapat respon seperti itu. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya ia kembali duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Makanlah, aku yang memasak semua ini." lagi, Jeno tidak merespon hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil makanan yang terdapat di meja. Jaemin yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis, memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Untuk beberapa saat suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring mengisi keheningan. Jaemin sesekali melirik kearah Jeno yang fokus dengan makanannya, tidak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya, setidaknya komentari makanan nya itu yang Jaemin harapkan.

"Ekhem..." deheman Jaemin, membuat atensi Jeno teralih. Acara makannya sudah hampir selesai, dan dia baru ingat tujuan nya kesini bukan hanya untuk makan malam tapi juga mendengarkan hal penting yang akan diutarakan Jaemin.

"Kau tahu kan aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan mu? "

"hmm, " Jeno sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang terdapat kotoran sisa-sisa makanan tadi dengan tissue. "Katakanlah" lanjutnya.

Jaemin menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Eomma(ibu Jeno) dan aku sudah membicaran ini sejak lama, kami memutuskan untuk mengubah acara pertunangan kita menjadi acara pernikahan," Jeno mendelik tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaemin barusan, pernikahan? yang benar saja. "Terlalu lama jika harus menunggu proyek mu selesai, lagi pula paman Kim sudah menyetujuinya." lanjutnya, ia sadar Jeno tidak senang dengan ini, tapi dia juga tahu Jeno tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak akan menolak. Karena jika Jeno menolaknya, dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu dan itu akan membuat Jeno tunduk.

"Sudah cukup!" Jaemin sedikit tersentak, nada suara Jeno tidak seperti biasanya. Apa semarah itu dan setidak setuju itukah Jeno atas gagasan nya. "Hentikan semua drama ini, -"

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan semuanya, tidak ada pernikahan, tidak akan pernah ada. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, aku muak mengikuti alur cerita yang kau buat. Kau egois, - Kau tahu itu Na Jaemin?"

Jaemin kehilangan kata-kata, seakan tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu. Matanya membola, menatap tak percaya kearah Jeno yang kini tengah menatapnya sangsi. Tangannya gemetar, mencoba meraih sesuatu. "Oh, -" ia berdecak, kini menatap Jeno seakan menantang. "Lalu kau akan lari, dan menikah bersama Huang Renjun?!" tangannya menggengam erat gelas kaca.

"Jika bisa akan ku lakukan, tapi meski tidak begitu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menikahimu. Ini sudah berakhir, jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pasangan ku." Jeno berbalik, siap melangkah menjauh dari tempat Jaemin. Tapi...

PRAK

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang matanya membola tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya sekarang.

"Jaem, -

"PERGILAH! TEMUI RENJUN, menikah dengannya. Karena setelah ini aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini!" Jaemin memegang pecahan gelas kaca yang cukup tajam, menempelkannya tepat di pergelangan tangan. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras, ia tahu ini bodoh tapi sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jaemin, jangan berbuat hal bodoh. Tolong! sadarlah kau hanya terobsesi padaku, itu bukan cinta." Jeno mencoba menenangkan, perlahan mendekati Jaemin.

"DIAM! JANGAN MENDEKAT!, Kau akan bahagia jika aku mati, jadi pergilah!"

Jeno meneguk ludah, tangan Jaemin semakin mengerat.

"Baiklah, - " Jeno menjeda sesaat ucapannya, tangannya terulur kearah Jaemin. "Kau ingin kita menikah? aku lakukan. " Jaemin terdiam. _Srak_

Dengan cepat Jeno merebut pecahan gelas kaca itu dari tangan Jaemin, tidak peduli telapak tangannya tergores dan kini mengeluarkan darah. Melemparnya sembarang, "Kau dengarkan? Kita akan menikah. Jangan buat hal bodoh!" setelah itu Jeno melangkah menjauh dengan darah yang sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari telapak tangannya, meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih membeku.

Bruk

Jaemin terduduk lemas, menatap datar pecahan gelas kaca di depannya. Apa yang barusan telah ia lakukan?, Apa tadi itu keterlaluan?. Sesaat senyuman tipis terkembang, _'Bukankah Acting seorang Na Jaemin tadi sangat bagus'_

"Tuan muda?! A-apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya pelayan, yang kebetulan lewat hendak membersihkan ruang makan karena merasa acara makan malam nya sudah selesai.

"Tidak ada, -" Jaemin bangkit dari posisi terduduk nya, "Bersihkan semuanya, aku ingin tidur. " merapihkan bajunya, Jaemin berjalan menuju tangga.

...

...

 _Loser'_

...

...

Jeno mengendarai mobilnya, membelah jalanan seoul. Bagus, sekarang ia kembali menjadi seorang pecundang. Dia sudah muak, dengan semua yang ia lalui dalam hidupnya. Takdir? apa harus ia percaya. Apa seperti ini takdirnya?. Jeno menambah kecepatan mobilnya, melesat seakan mencoba menuangkan semua emosinya.

Entah apa yang membawa nya berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Renjun sekarang, Menatap sendu kearah apartemen yang sudah terlihat lenggang. Apa Renjun sudah tidur? pikirnya, kemudian helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di dashboard, berniat menelpon... _yeah_ Renjun mungkin. Jari-jarinya menekan layar, menyentuh kontak yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Ya, benar Jeno berniat menghubungi Renjun. Ia tidak berharap Renjun mengangkatnya, tapi setidaknya dia ingin mengirim pesan suara.

Ponselnya ia dekat kan pada telinga, sehingga terdengar nada sambung dari seberang. Cukup lama, hingga Jeno sudah hampir berniat memutus panggilan nya sebelum... **_Pip!_**

"Renjun!.. kau belum tidur? "

Dia mengangkatnya.

...

Didalam sana (Apartemen Renjun) Mark masih senantiasa terjaga, menemani Renjun yang sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu, memandang wajah teduh Renjun matanya yang sembab membuat Mark tersenyum miris. Helaan nafas lolos, sekali lagi Mark tidak bisa memungkiri keputusannya tadi mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi... _hey!_ mereka sudah bertunangan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan sudah bersama selama 4 tahun itu wajar.

Mark hendak turun dari ranjang, tapi urung _Drrt drrt drrt_ getaran ponsel yang tepat berada di samping Renjun, mengalihkan atensinya. Tangannya telurur untuk meraih ponsel itu, Mark mengernyit "Jeno-ssi" gumamnya, setelah melihat layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan nama si pemanggil. Cukup lama ia menatap ponsel iti, tanpa berniat menolak ataupun menerima panggilan. Namun sedetik kemudian Mark menyentuh layar ponsel, menggesernya untuk menerima panggilan. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, bisa Mark dengar seseorang di seberang sana menyahut antusian.

 _"Renjun!.. kau belum tidur? "_

 _"Huh... ini tidak akan lama. Renjun... Aku akan menikah dengan Jaemin. "_

Deg. Jaemin? Oh, tidak mungkin dunia sesempit itu. Mark masih terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab dia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki yang sangat dicintai Renjun.

 _"Aku tahu kau tidak peduli... dan tidak ingin peduli lagi tentang ku."_ Mark bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya, yang bisa ia rasakan lelaki itu sama lelahnya dengan Renjun.

 _"Bisakah besok kau menemuiku di halte Yongsan jam 3 sore, aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang"_

 _"Tidurlah!, terima Kasih kau masih mau mendengarkan ku. Selamat malam" **Pip.**_

Mark mendengus, Bagaimana bisa mereka masih saling mencintai? setelah perpisahan yang lama, dan bahkan sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Mark tidak ingin mengatakan itu Cinta sejati, tapi... _Ah Masa bodoh_ pikirnya.

Jeno masih terdiam di dalam mobil, menatap ponselnya dengan senyuman tipis bisa dikatakan senyuman miris. Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibirnya, Jeno melempar begitu saja ponselnya sehingga beradu dengan dashboard. Tangannya meraih kemudi, setelah menyalakan mesin mobil Jeno melesatkan mobilnya membelah jalanan yang cukup lenggang. Karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tidak banyak aktivitas.

-

-

-

Pagi hari, Renjun tengah berkutat dengan roti-roti panggang hangat yang baru saja keluar dari alat pemanggang. Menaruhnya pada dua piring yang ada di meja, lalu mengolesi satu persatu roti nya dengan selai coklat.

"Kau tidak kerja hari ini kan? " intrupsi seseorang yang kini tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu, Mark.

"Ya." jawab Renjun sambil berjalan kearah Mark dengan dua piring yang berisi roti.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut aku. "

"Kemana? "

"Rahasia." Renjun mendengus, sambil menikmati roti panggangnya dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Membuat Mark terkekeh, dan tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi halus Renjun.

"Kalau sudah selesai, segera bersiap-siap." Mark meninggalkan apartemen Renjun telebih dahulu, lagi Renjun mendengus.

"ish, kenapa dia terburu-buru sekali." tapi setelah itu, Renjun segera menuruti perintah dari Mark.

-

-

"Jeno! " suara teriakan seorang namja, menggema memecah keheningan pagi hari di sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Na.

"Ya, ada apa?" Jeno menyahut santai, yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup luas.

"Kau sudah diberitahu _eomma_ kan?, untuk menemaniku memilih baju yang akan dikenakan di hari pernikahan? "

"hmm, kau sudah siap? kita pergi sekarang!" Jaemin tersenyum ceria, sambil merangkul lengan Jeno dengan erat. "Ok" ucapnya dengan semangat mengikuti langkah Jeno.

-

Kini Jeno dan Jaemin tengah berada di sebuah butik, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gedung _Wedding organizer_. Karena tempat ini menyediakan berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan mulai dari busana, undangan, dan bahkan ballroom untuk resepsi. _Yeah,_ dari penjelasan tadi bisa dipastikan, orang-orang yang kesini adalah para _chaebol._ Kenapa tadi dikatakan butik, karena Jeno dan Jaemin tengah berada disalah satu ruangan yang menyediakan berbagai busana resmi untuk pernikahan di gedung itu.

"Silahkan tuan, anda bisa memilih salah satu Tuxedo unggulan yang kami sediakan." Ucap salah satu staf, dengan menunjukan tuxedo hitam dan putih yang terlihat elegan. Jaemin tersenyum menyentuh salah satu tuxedo yang berwarna putih.

"Ini, sepertinya cocok untukku, Jeno bagaimana menurutmu?" Jeno yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam, memusatkan atensinya pada Jaemin.

"Ya, itu Bagus. " jawabnya singkat, Jaemin kembali terseyum.

"Noona, apa ada ukuran yang pas untukku?" Staf yang disebut noona oleh Jaemin tadi, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ada, saya akan mengukur tubuh Tuan Na dan Tuan Lee terlebih dahulu."

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengukur tubuh masing-masing dari mereka berdua. Setelah selesai, Jeno dan juga Jaemin duduk bersantai di salah satu sofa yang disediakan disana untuk menunggu. Sambil sesekali menyesap minuman yang sengaja disediakan staf disana, dan juga membaca beberapa majalah sebagai referensi yang diletakkan di meja.

 _"Tuan Mark dan Tuan Huang bisa duduk_ _dulu disana, saya akan mengambil beberapa baju dengan ukuran yang cocok untuk anda berdua."_

 _"Oh baiklah."_

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan staf dan pengunjung, yang sepertinya baru saja datang. Mungkin. Karena sejak tadi Jeno maupun Jaemin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sebelum mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing mengalihkan segalanya.

"Renjun-sii." Jaemin berdiri bermaksud menyapa Renjun, yang kini tengah berjalan kearah sofa yang berada tepat disamping tempat duduknya. Mendahului pria dibelakangnya yang masih terpaku, menatap Jaemin yang juga sama terpakunya. Sedangkan Jeno terdiam saat pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan Renjun.

...

...

...

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kita akan menemui ayahmu?" Renjun mendengus kesal, ia dan Mark baru saja keluar dari gedung perkantoran milik ayah dari pria bermarga Lee itu. Berjalan mendahului Mark, Renjun segera masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Mark hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, lalu masuk juga kedalam mobil.

"Maaf, Aku takut kau akan menolak ikut jika kuberitahu" ucap Mark, sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ck, kau ini, kita bahkan tidak membawa apapun. Itu sungguh tidak sopan." Renjun masih berdecak menunjukkan kekesalannya. Mark hanya tersenyum tidak berniat membalas, ia memilih fokus ke jalanan kota seoul yang dipenuhi salju disetiap sisinya meskipun tidak setebal di kanada.

"Kita... akan kemana lagi?" Renjun kembali buka suara, karena merasa jalan yang dilewati saat ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen nya.

"Wedding Organizer, kita perlu mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum tanggal 19 januari, itu berarti waktu kita hanya punya waktu seminggu." Renjun terdiam. _Ah benar._ Mereka baru saja membahas pernikahannya dengan ayah Mark. Secepat itukah?.

Renjun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, bagaimana ia akan benar-benar menjadi milik Mark. Hingga tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai, dan Mark sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. _Cklek._ pintu mobil disamping Renjun terbuka "Hey! kau melamun?" Suara bass itu mengintrupsi Renjun, membawa kembali kesadarannya.

"O-oh, kita sudah sampai?" Renjun keluar dari mobil, netra nya tidak berhenti menatap dan menelusuri setiap sisi gedung di depannya saat ini.

"Wah... Apa ini tempatnya?"

"Ya,.. Renjun! apa kau percaya aku sudah memesan ballroom disini?" Renjun mengernyit seakan bertanya, Mark yang mengerti ekspresi itu terkekeh. "Aku berteman dengan pemilik gedung ini, dari jauh-jauh hari aku sudah menghubunginya untuk menyisakan ballroom yang spesial untuk pernikahan ku nanti." Mark menghela nafas pelan sebelum meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyusul mu ke korea memang berniat melamarmu, semua persiapan sudah aku siapkan. Ibu dan juga ayahmu sudah kuberitahu-

Seharusnya aku meminta mu menikah, bukan kau yang menyerahkan diri padaku." Renjun tak bergeming sama sekali, dia tampak tak percaya dengan penjelasan Mark.

"Mark,-"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk disini sangat dingin" Mark meraih pergelangan tangan Renjun, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung. Memasuki area butik di gedung itu, Mark menghampiri meja resepsionis dengan Renjun yang berada disampingnya. Staf yang berada disana segera mengampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya, Mark tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan staf itu untuk mendekat. Renjun yang melihat Mark membisikan sesuatu pada staf itu hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Oh, Anda tuan Mark itu?" Mark mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tuan Mark dan Tuan Huang bisa duduk dulu disana, kami akan mengambil beberapa baju yang cocok dengan ukuran kalian."

"Oh baiklah" setelah staf itu pergi, Renjun melangkah ke tempst ysng dikatakan staf tadi diikuti Mark di belakangnya. Baru beberapa langkah, keduanya berhenti,

"Renjun-ssi" panggil pria manis yang sudah tidak asing bagi Renjun maupun Mark. Na Jaemin.

Renjun melirik ke samping kiri Jaemin, dan benar sudah ia duga pasti ada Jeno disana yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mark terdiam, menatap Jaemin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Mereka, Apa memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling berkaitan? lelucon._

Suasan hening menyelimuti, keempatnya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan meja panjang di tengahnya masih enggan bersuara. Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa percakapan apapun, membuat Jaemin merasa jengah. _Kenapa juga harus merasa canggung mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing sekarang._ Pikirnya.

"Ehmm, -" deheman Jaemin memecah keheningan, sekaligus mengalihkan atensi ketiga pria lainnya.

"Renjun-ssi, apa kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan tunangan mu, pada teman lama? " lanjutnya.

Renjun mengernyit _Teman lama? yang benar saja,_ Ia kemudian tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu." jawabnya singkat. Jaemin yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Apa namanya Mark Lee? aku sempat mendengar staf menyebutnya tadi. " Jaemin melirik kearah Mark, yang tengah menatapnya seakan bertanya _Apa yang kau lakukan?._ Tapi Jaemin mengabaikannya, dia tidak peduli, Jeno dan Renjun tidak boleh tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan Mark.

"Oh ya!, kuharap kalian bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kami, tanggal 19 Januari." ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa, karena di tanggal yang sama juga kami melangsungkan pernikahan." Renjun tersenyum mengakhiri ucapannya, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Jeno yang ia tahu tidak baik-baik saja. Tatapannya berakhir pada manik hitam itu lagi, yang kini terlihat lelah seakan meredupkan kilauan nya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." kalimat singkat itu menjadi akhir percakapan mereka, mungkin saja akan menjadi kalimat perpisahan bagi dua insan itu.

-

-

-

Sepasang Netra itu tidak berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya, menunggu dan terus berharap semoga sosok itu masih sudi bertemu dengannya. Lee Jeno kini tengah terduduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di halte Yongsan, ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya "13.05" gumamnya. Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir tebalnya, hampir 30 menit ia menunggu.

Pertemuannya dengan Renjun di butik tadi sudah dua jam berlalu, tidak mungkin Renjun masih berada disana. Kecuali, dia memang tidak ingin menemui dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggu," gumam Jeno lagi, udara dingin semakin menusuk meski ia sudah mengenakan syal tebal dan mantel juga topi, tetap saja tidak mampu menghalau rasa dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit serpihan salju mulai turun, "Apa dulu kau juga seperti ini?" Jeno ingat dia pernah membuat Renjun menunggunya delapan tahun lalu, kini ia tahu betapa menyakitkannya menunggu.

"Maaf"

-

-

"Salju?" Renjun menatap jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi salju, yang turun dari langit. Mark yang sedari terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, pukul 13.00 sudah lewat lebih dari 10 menit. Ia tentu saja ingat Jeno pasti tengah menunggu Renjun saat ini, Tapi apakah dia harus mengatakannya pada Renjun dan membiarkan Renjun _Pergi._

"Renjun"

"Huh?" Mark masih ragu mengatakannya, sehingga ia memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan tidak menoleh kearah Renjun. Masih sambil mengemudi Mark menarik nafas perlahan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, jika pun ia memberi tahu Renjun dan lelaki itu pasti akan pergi menemui Jeno. Meski bertemu ia yakin Renjun tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Semalam, Jeno menelpon, -"

"Apa? apa yang dia katakan? " Renjun melirik kearah Mark yang masih menyetir.

"Dia akan menunggumu di halte Yongsan Pukul 13.00 hari ini." Renjun yang mendengar perkataan Mark melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukan pukul 13.15, Netra nya kembali mengedar kearah jalanan yang masih turun salju. Pikirannya berkelana, di udara sedingin ini Jeno sedang menunggunya. Renjun tahu betul Seorang Lee Jeno tidak kuat dengan udara yang semakin dingin ini.

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

"Apa? Renjun kau akan menemuinya?"

"HENTIKAN MOBILNYA SEKARANG!" Renjun tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya Jeno untuk saat ini. Mark tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di persimpangan jalan.

Renjun segera keluar dari mobil, diikuti Mark yang mencoba menghentikan Renjun dengan menahan tangannya.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?" Renjun menatap Mark memohon, ia tahu _Pergi_ yang Mark maksud.

"Aku hanya menemuinya, setelah itu aku akan kembali. Percayalah, dan... tunggu aku." Mark masih enggan melepas genggamannya, tapi tatapan Renjun membuat nya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perlahan Mark melepas genggamannya,

"Aku akan kembali." ucapan terakhir Renjun sebelum ia mulai berlari, menjauh dari Mark. Sedangkan Mark, hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit itu menjauh membiarkan Taksi membawanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali"

-

-

 _'Destiny Never Lie'_

 ** _TBC_**

ooOO0OOoo

Yuhuuuuuuu Jae comeback hehehe udah berapa lama saya hiatus? 2 bulan doang kan hehehe, maaf ya TT lama update nya. niatnya tanggal tujuh bulan kemarin eh malah bablas karena sibuk kerja. Ditambah sakit sekarang juga masih pusing kepala, tapi karena masih punya utang ff jadi dipaksain deh. Btw ini tinggal 1 chapter lagi loe hehehe, paling update lagi minggu depan kalo gak ada kerjaan.

Dan ENDINGNYA bakal... nocoment :V tunggu minggu depan aja ya bye.

 ** _Big Thanks :_** ** _Sulcus Bicipitis, AbighoilPark, Honeypink, Prince Yuta, Sheunsays, Vfffff, nichi, Wiji, dhantieee, yeolloaddedbaek, Excogitatoris, dhinaapriliani. and all followers._**

Jangan lupa review ok, gak review terpaksa bulan depan aku lanjutnya BYE.

 ** _Review Juseyo ~~~_**

 ** _TTD Jae..._**


End file.
